The REAL Housewives of the Mushroom Kingdom
by meezyFbaby
Summary: Based on the reality tv show. Drama with the famous couples of the MK. marioxpeach luigixdaisy captain syrupxwario paulinexwaluigi rosalinaxmaple toadxtoadette If you like The Bachelorette Game, you will LOVE this!
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Housewives of the Mushroom Kingdom**

**Introduction**

There are many famous couples that inhabit the mushroom kingdom. Some are in love, some hate eachother, some are happy in their marriage, some cant wait for it to end. In this story we will follow the lives of those famous (and some not-so-famous) couples, and see how they really feel about eachother.

**A Note From The Author, Mia**

Hi everybody! I recently finished a story entitled The Bachelorette Game, inwhich Pauline found her true love out of ten bachelors. This series is in no way a spinoff of the events of that show. The lives of the couples on here are a totally different set of people. There for, if you read that story, do not try to find links in this story to TBG. You will only get you self confused. Pretend TBG never existed!

**Couples Featured in This Story**

Mario and Peach

Luigi and Daisy

Toad and Toadette

Pauline and Waluigi

Captain Syrup and Wario

Plum and Charlie

Rosalina and Maple (what! those are two girls?)

**This is what You Have to Look Forward to...**

Someone is having a baby

Someone is having a baby by somebody other than their spouse

Someone has a terminal illness

One couple is filing bankruptcy

One couple is getting divorced

Someone is having an affair

Somebodys teen daughter is impregnated

...and if there is a daramatic scenario that you would like to see go down, holla! Ill try to squeeze it in

**So theres the intro for my next story. Im going to try to have the first chapter up by morning. So stay tuned! **

**xoxo miaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mario & Peach**

"Were just your everyday, normal Royal couple. Arent we Mario?" Peach and Mario were seated side by side on a couch, talking into a camera.

"Oh yes my dear. Normal as can be." Mario seemed like it pained him to say those words, and Peach shot him a killer look.

She stood up and patted on her skirt. "I dont know how Im going to feel about having cameras following me around for 6 months. Where is that bratty daughter of ours?"

Mario picked up his monthly cooking magazine and pretended like he was reading it. "Apricot said she was going over to Luigi and Daisys to see Vinny. Why, she not back yet?" He glanced up at the grandfather clock. 8:45. "Holy ravioli! Shes been gone since noon! Has she not called?"

"Shes 17, you really think shes going to call home? Get real." She picked up the phone to call Daisy. Just then Apricot came bouncing into the foyer. "There you are little missy, where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Apricot froze and looked at the clock. Her eyes fell to the floor. "Vinny was helping me with my homework-"

"Dont pull that excuse again! Vinny is 15, he isnt even in the same grade as you. How can he help you with your homework?" Mario stood up to face his daughter. "I love Vinny to death, but I have no problem with putting a end to you twos visitations. I know how close cousins can be-"

"Hes not my cousin. Hes adopted." Apricot corrected. She rolled her eyes. "It wont happen again. Trust me. Can I just go to bed please?

Mario nodded, and she darted up the spiral staircase to her bedroom. He sighed and turned to his wife. "You dont think Apricot has a crush on her cousin do you?"

Peach shook her head. "Youre over analyzing the situation. Lets just go to bed and sleep it off."

Upstairs, Apricot was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She wasnt feeling like herself lately, and couldnt pinpoint what was wrong. Could she be in love with Vinny? Technically there wouldnt be anything wrong with it, he wasnt even her blood kin. Vinny was adopted by Daisy and Luigi when they were on their honeymoon. He was a homeless orphan and they took him in. So what would it matter? She knew how it would effect her family though. It would ruin them. But her secret would hurt them more...

"Mario, you dont think Im getting fat do you?" Peach stood in front of her mirror in a slinky nighty, sucking in her belly. Peach was cracking 35, but still looked as beautiful as an 18 year old. He hair was long and soft, and her skin still fragile and creamy. Childbirth had really bothered her since given birth to Apricot so young. She felt like she was getting old and fat.

"Baby, of course not. You still look like the day I first saved you, when you were only 13!" Mario kinda shuddered at his words, thinking to himself _my god, I sound like a creep. _

Peach layed down on top of him and kissed the tip of his nose. "Do you want to make another baby?" She winked.

Marios eyes widened. "Well, Ive never really thought about it, but..." He looked at the sad expression in Peachs eyes. "Oh what the heck, if it makes you happy then I will do whatever it takes!"

**Luigi & Daisy**

Daisy had just hung up the phone and tried her hardest not to scream. 7:45 in the morning was a little to early to be waking up the whole mansion. She ran down the main hallway towards the kitchen to surprise her husband Luigi with breakfast in bed. Her tiny camisole and shorts were freezing her to death in the cold atmosphere. _Luigi really needs to get this heat fixed..._

"Aw baby, breakfast in bed, for me?" Luigi sat up and took a huge swig of his orange juice. "Pancakes, bacon, scarmbled eggs, Daisy whats the special occasion."

"Im pregnant! Finally!" She jumped up on the bed, almost knocking his breakfast over on him. "Finally we are going to have a real baby!"

"Real baby, and what was Vinny?"

"Eh, we just kinda found him, but were going to have a real baby! Im so excited!" Daisy shivered a little bit and crawled back under the covers.

Luigi just kinda stared at Daisy with a puzzled look on his face. "Babe, I dont understand how...Doc said I was infertile..."

"Guess he was wrong!" She squeeled again and jumped up out of the bed. "Im jumping in the shower and heading over to Peachs. Boy is she going to be happy."

Luigi still just stared at the wall, confused as to how his wife could be pregnant.

After showering and what not, Luigi walked out to his garden to water his flowers. He walked down to the property grave yard and looked at all the headstones. People he didnt even know were buried in his backyard. He shivered as it gave him the creeps. Luigi hated that old dark and dank mansion, and pleaded contastantly to return back to Sarasaland with Daisy, but she refused to. Maybe, with the baby coming along, her father will urge her to come back home, and he could finally sell that creepy place off.

Vinny was lurking in the pool room when Daisy walked in to drop his laundry off. "Whoa mah, can you please knock next time? Scared the crap outta me!" He shook his head as his threw his pool stick to the ground.

"Ok mister attitude, we need to have a talk. I just got off the phone with a very upset Princess Peach. Apricot is no longer allowed over here."

"What? Why on earth not!"

"Because she cant get home at a reasonable hour." Daisy sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "And son, what have I told you about these mounds of dirty clothes underneath this bed."

"Mah dont-!" Vinny dashed across the bed to try to grab the garments before Daisy, but he didnt make it in time. A pair of dainty lace panties flew up into the air and floated gracefully to the floor. Vinny and Daisy just stared at eachother in silence.

"What...in the mushrooms...are those Vinny?" She pointed to the object laying in the middle of the room.

Vinny sighed. "Those are Apricots-"

"YOUR COUSINS?"

"Shes not my cousin mah! And you know that!" He pushed past her and picked up his pool stick to resume his game. "I think Im in love with her."

"You are 15 young man-"

"Ill be 16 next week."

"Your father needs to have a talk with you. And she is definately not coming back over here." She stopped at the doorway. "Vinny, is there something else youre not telling me?"

He stared on the floor then looked at his mother. "I dont know yet mah, I dont know."

"Well, I just found out Im pregnant, so I would appreciate it if you keep the stress on the DL, because I cant deal with all that right know. And I will be telling your father."

"Congrats mah." Vinny said as Daisy stormed down the hall. He just wanted to see Apricot. He needed to know something.

**a/n: Hey guys! Yeh I know, this first chapter may be a little weird, but it will get better as the story goes on. I promise it isnt as bad as it sounds! Next chapter will be up soon so please R&R and let me know whatcha think! :)**

**xoxo mia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie and Plum**

The sun was starting to set on a Monday as Plum sat at her kitchen table and opened up the bills that had came in the mail earlier that day. One after another, she just chucked them into a big pile that had already accumulated at the end of her solid oak table from prior weeks. Her head was throbbing, and this stress wasnt helping it any.

Just then Charlie opened the front door, and the loud thunk of a golf bag followed. "Plum babe, Im home!" He wandered into the kitchen and kissed the top of his wifes head. "Anything good come in the mail?" He opened up the fridge and chugged down the remaining milk.

"Well, besides the house payment that we are now 4 months behind, and the utilities, the car payments, the doctor bills, the credit card bills...no, nothing good came."

"Were behind on the house? Man maybe we should hire an accountant-"

"With what money?" Plum pounded her fist on the table and stood up. "Charlie, we have 26 dollars in our JOINT checking account. 26...then thats it." She walked to the dining room and stared out their huge baywindow into the valley below. She didnt understand what had went wrong...

Plum Bush had married Charlie Petal in the spring of 2007. That was the year after the two of them had gone pro. Charlie was ranked the number one Male golfer in the kingdom, winning over ten titles in the year 2005 alone. Plum followed by winning 6 titles in the same year, more than any other female pro golfer at that time (Maple broke her record the following year). Money was rolling in from everywhere! So they married, bought a house in Bianco Hills, got matching sports cars, and extended credit limits. Life seemed great, until Charlie started his habit.

Gambling. Lots and Lots of gambling.

Then, on the MKLI (Mushroom Kingdom Ladies International) of 2009 Plum was attacked by Azalea with a nine iron, and suffered a busted knee cap. Azalea was currently serving time in Delfino National Prison, and Plum was never able to play golf again. Her income disappeared, while Charlie threw his away.

Now they were broke. And Plum wanted out.

"Charlie...I just dont know how much more of this I can take." She collapsed into tears onto the couch. Charlie tried to comfort her but she rejected. "You think its no big deal. Our house is going to be stripped from above us and our lives are going to be worthless, and YOU dont care. At all!"

Charlie grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and quickly threw it on. "Im going out Plum. Dont wait up."

"Going out? What do you mean going out?"

"Ill be at Sirenna Beach Casino, in my usuall suite. Call if you need anything."

**Pauline, Captain Syrup, and the Wario Brothers. **

"We love each others company. Im kind of glad our men are unemployeed and live off of us. Gives us a reason to exist." Captain Syrup, the disgusting Wario's wife, was doing herself up in a new pirates outfit, complete with matching outrageous eyeshadow. Her best friend, and sister-in-law Pauline was doing herself up in matching outrageous eye shadow. Guess being on national television gave the two even more reasons to look as skanky as possible.

Wario and Waluigi were chilling in the living room of Captain Syrups yacht. Somewhere far out on the Mushroom Sea, the two happy couples were floating around aimlessly, looking for their next cruise ship or wealthy yacht to rade. Pauline had her few moments of fame after being kidnapped, but over the years her fifteen minutes ran out. Thats when she met Waluigi, at a book signing. They happily married a few weeks later, and her took all the money she earned from her book out of her account, and spent it on practically nothing.

Wario had met Captain Syrup in an epic battle of food and power. After realizing she loved to eat just about as much as he did, he instantly proposed. Captain Syrup, coming to terms that her life was going nowhere and that she was tired of being on the sea alone, accepted. The couples had a joint wedding, and to keep from having to spend any extra money a month, all moved onto Syrups yacht.

"Do you ever cook anymore?" Wario was sitting on the couch beside Waluigi, watching a show on TV and cramming his face with potatoe chips. "Im withering away to bones while you and Pauline run your mouths in there!"

"Hurry up with the food already, were starving!"

Pauline rolled her eyes and lowered her voice to a whisper. "So...whatdya say girl? We can leave these guys forever! Just be me and you, sailing the high seas!"

"I dont know Pauline," Syrup stopped to check over her shoulder.

"You know they got it. You know good and well. And I know you saw that add in the paper. Any tip that leads to a major bust like this is worth 100,000 gold coins. Seriously, we can invest that and live forever." Pauline crossed her arms, awaiting an answer.

"I dont know. Thats all I can say right now. Im not sure if I could turn on Wario like that." She checked her shoulder once more and lowered her voice another notch. "Besides, I dont even know where the ring is located."

"Cant be far, I mean, look at them." She pointed to the living room. "What if somebody turns on Wario and Waluigi, and they get arrested. We knew about it and didnt say anything. Accessories is what we will be, and thats what they will charge us with. We are talking bout drug trafficking here. Serious prison time, and I dont know about you girl, but I do not want to spend the rest of my youth in prison."

Syrup sighed. "Let me think about it. Give me two days."

**Apricots Dilemma**

The box said three minutes until results. It had been over fifteen, and Apricot still hadnt worked up the courage to look at the stick. She sat on the toilet, praying to the stars that it wouldnt say what she expected. Finally she reached her hand up to the sink and grabbed it. She squeezed her eyes together, and counted to ten. Upon opening them her heart sank. She wanted to die.

Positive. With a pink + .

_Omg...oh no. _ She frantically shook the stick, trying to make the + disappear. It was still on there, pinker than ever. She chucked the stick in the trash and stormed out into her bedroom. Flopping down on her bed, she picked up her phone and called Vinny.

"Yo girl, what it do?" Vinny was in his bedroom, playing pool like usual. "Take the test yet?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes..."

"...And?"

"Im pregnant."

Vinny dropped the phone.

"Youre...pregnant? You sure you didnt read the stick wrong?"

Apricot rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am positive. The stick isnt going to lie. What are we going to do?"

Vinny ran his fingers thru his hair and sat down in his computer chair. "I dont know, guess tell our parents? Maybe go to the doctor first, because maybe...just maybe...hopefully its an error." Suddenly he remembered Daisy telling him about her pregnancy. "I dont know what Im going to tell Daisy, she just told me a couple weeks ago that shes pregnant. Her and Luigi went for an ultrasound today. Gosh, this is going to crush her."

"Yeh, my parents told me they are trying to concieve another child. Talk about bad timing." Apricot stared out her window, over looking the lush countryside behind the castle. "Will you stay with me Vinny?"

"Duh. Im not like that. Im 16 now, not a little boy anymore." Secretly, he didnt know what he wanted to do.

"Well, theres a free clinic in Toad Town, maybe we can go tomorrow after school. Says here in the phone book they talk walkins and dont close until everybody has been seen."

Vinny was tuning out. "Uh...yeh sure. Just pick me up and we will go. But I need to go, Daisy and Luigi are about to be home and I dont want them to be suspicious of anything. You know how Daisy is since she found out we are...you know...bonding."

"Alright Vin, Ill pick you up in the parking lot. Please make sure you go to my car straight after school, no lingering around with the cheerleaders please."

Vinny hung up without saying goodbye. He wasnt paying attention to what she was saying, at the moment he was in his own little world.

Apricot put her phone down and walked out onto her balcony. Leaning over the rail, she took in the gorgeous sunset, and placed a hand on her stomach. She was still a baby herself. How could she raise one of her own?

**a/n: Goodness - gambling problems, drug rings, and teen pregnancy. This is sounding more and more like a TV show with every post! I will try to have the next chap up sometime tonight. Peach visits the doctor to see is she has concieved her second child, Daisy spills details to Peach about her pregnancy that she can not tell Luigi, and we are introduced to Maple and Rosalinas unique partnership. READ and REVIEW please!**

**xoxo miss mia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalina & Maple's "Unique" Partnership**

"Rosie sweety, get up! You have a phone call from your Luma sitter.." Maple was shaking a sleepy Rosalina, trying to wake her. Rosie took the phone and put it to her ear. The Luma sitter sounded like she was about to go insane.

"Just feed them and they wont be so moody! Havent you ever taken care of children before? What am I paying you for, to call me and ask stupid questions?" She hung up the phone and threw it down beside the bed. She rolled over and pulled the blankets up over her face.

"Aw sweety, what is wrong this time?" Maple crawled into bed beside her and stroked her back. She was sipping on a large mug of coffee.

"So I hired a live in nanny to stay with the Lumas while I was down here with you. Her resume said she had years of experience, but obviously not with Lumas. She called saying she couldnt figure out why they were crying. Duh idiot, feed them!" She sat up and took a swig of Maples coffee.

Rosalina never had luck finding a man. She had dated many men from many different kingdoms, even had a few affairs with the famous Mario Bros., but nothing ever seemed to work out. She attended the MKLI of 2009 with her friend Harry, because she thought it would be a lot of fun since she had never been to a professional golf tournament before. Thats when she was introduced to Maple Surp.

"Rosalina, I want you to meet miss Maple Surp - the most famous female golfer in all the kingdom!" Harry pushed Rosie into Maple, and the two started giggling. Maple had been out of the closet since coming onto the pro scene, however Rosie had never even considered dating a girl.

"Hello beautiful," said Maple, taking Rosies delicate hand kissing it. "You are even more beautiful than Harry made you out to be."

Rosalina blushed. "Thanks."

The two started officially dating the next week, and Rosalina hired a caretaker to watch over her galaxy while she was gone. Maple had such a large income, that she was able to support Rosalina and every wish she could conjure up. There huge house in a ritxy subdivision of Toad Town had its own driving range, putt putt course, hair and nail salon, and even a lake complete with a waterfall. They drove matching convertibles, carried matching handbags, and lived the high life. Rosalina was happy, and had met the love of her life.

"Well, I will be leaving next week for the Mario Star tournament. So I reserved your favorite restaurant for next thursday, all night. We will be the only people in the whole place. Sure you dont want to fly out with me?" Rosalina usually flew out with Maple for every public appearance she had, so it was odd that Pauline had earlier chosen to stay behind for this one. "You dont have to come out on the course, I know how boring it is if you arent playing."

"No, its alright. You go and have fun!" She got up out of bed and opened up the curtains. Sunshine filled the room. "Hey, why dont you call up Plum and ask if she would like to fly out with you. You two used to be such good friends! She would be thrilled!"

"I dont know bout that Rosie, she may still be sensitive over her knee."

"I doubt it! Shell be there with you! I read in the paper that Azalea is going to be up for parole soon."

"She wont get it. But I may just do that. I mean, if thats ok with you...you sure you wont get upset if I take Plum?" Maple had a bad feeling deep down about this. "I used to have a thing for her, back in the day before I made it to pro. Just dont want you get any wrong ideas."

"You love me. I completely trust you with my life and my heart. Go have fun! I will probably used the weekend to visit the Lumas anyway." She gave Maple a kiss on the cheek. "Well Im getting in the shower, and going to the grocery store. I love you."

"Love you too, Rosie Mosie." As soon as Rosalina had disappeared into the bathroom, Maple called up Plum. "Hey Charlie, is Plum around?"

**Daisy and Luigi's Doctor Visit**

Vinny had been avoiding his parents since they arrived home that day, but supper time made him break. He had to eat. He trudged into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair opposite his parents.

"So Vinny, how was school?" Luigi was pouring himself a glass of wine. "Hows AP biology coming along?"

"Its coming."

"Your father and I had a doctor visit today! Got out first ultrasound!" Daisy took a bite off her plate. "You wont believe the news we found out today."

"Oh boy."

"Son, show your mother some respect, she is very excited and really wants to share this with you." Luigi smacked him in the back of the head. "Continue Daisy baby."

She stood up and held out her string of ultrasound pics. "IM HAVING TWINS-"

"WE are having twins." Luigi corrected as he shot her a glare.

"Oh yeh, my bad, thats what I mean. WE are having TWWWINNNS!" She giggled and sat back down to finish eating her chicken. "Im a lot farther along than what I thought I would be. 24 weeks, thats 6 months! Doesnt even look like it, does it?"

"No mother." Vinnys mind went into shock, thinking about how awful it would be if Apricot was pregnant with twins...

Luigi snapped his fingers in front of his sons face. "Vinny! You alright? Anybody home in there?"

Vinny shook his head and came back to reality. "Yeh, Im sorry. Just stressed bout a big test I have in biology tomorrow."

"Son, your mother brought something to my attention a few weeks ago. I know I should have spoke to you about it then, but Ive been so busy it slipped my mind. Daisy said she found a pair of...Apricot Toadstool...your cousins panties in your room. Now I dont want to know whats been going on in there, and we havent said anything to Peach and Mario about this, but it needs to stop. Infact its going to stop, because she isnt allowed to be over here period anymore."

"Shes not my cousin." Vinny slammed his fist on the table, knocking his glass of water over. "I dont understand!"

Daisy drew in a long breath before speaking. "Vinny sweetie, did you ever find anything out about...what I asked you in your room that day?" Her face was no longer glowing and happy, but pale and blank.

"Mom, Dad, Daisy and Luigi, whatever you are supposed to be called...Apricots pregnant. Or so she says. Shes going to the doctor tomorrow. Dont say anything to her parents, please. It isnt your place nor my place to tell them. Its hers." Vinny couldnt believe he had just told them.

"VINNY YOU ARE 16! HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?" Luigi stood up so fast that his chair flew out from behind him. He smacked his wine glass across the table in rage. "YOU HAVE YOUR WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU, AND YOU SCREWED IT UP!"

Daisy burst into tears. Loud sobs. Heart breaking sobs. "I cant deal with this right now." She ran out of the dining room, almost falling running out the door.

"LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE TO YOUR MOTHER! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"You can get up out of my face, for one Luigi. You arent anything, never have been never will be, just a face in Marios shadow. I aint scared of you!" Vinny mocked Luigi by knocking his glass of water across the table. "Think youre something big cause you FINALLY got your old broad knocked up. After what, 16 years. It took you 16 years to do something that took me less than a year? Whos the real man." Vinny got in Luigis face. "I love Apricot. More than I love you and Daisy. You will NOT belittle me for loving the mother of my child." He walked out of the dining room and slammed the double doors behind him.

Luigi stood numb. What if Vinny was right. What if he was less of a man because of how long it took him to concieve with Daisy. Then another thought, worse than that, ran through his head. He could feel the blood leaving his body.

**Apricot and Vinny go to the Free Clinic**

"Youre late." Apricot said as Vinny opened her car door. "I said right after schoool. Its been almost 25 minutes."

Vinny rolled his eyes and slammed the door. "Sorry, I was on the payphone-"

"With who?" Apricot also suspected Vinny of cheating.

"Its a surprise. You will find out soon enough." The free clinic was only 3 miles from the Toad Academy High School, and took less than ten minutes to arrive.

Inside the clinic was tiny. A pale green paint was on the walls, and the flooring was yellow tile. It smelt like chemicals.

"Hello, welcome to the Free Clinic of Toad Town. My name is Tara T, can I help you?" The receptionist was a pretty toad with blonde hair in pigtails.

"Im here to see a doctor. I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive."

"Ok, I just need a little bit of information on you ma'am. Your name please?"

"Apricot Toadstool."

"Age?"

"17."

"Just turned? Or nearing 18?"

"Just turned 17 a month ago."

Tara typed in Apricots information and brought up her file. Her eyebrows raised and she laid a clip board on the counter. "Um, since you and your family are being filmed for a reality TV show, you will not be able to use our minor confidentiality code. In order for you to see Doctor Toad you will have to be present with your mother, and he will have to sign this waiver. Its policy, and noted on your file. You can go ahead and sign your portion of this contract, but I will not be able to let the doctor see you today. Im so sorry miss Apricot."

Tears were welling up in Apricots eyes. "But I dont want to tell my mother, is there no other way? No other clinic?"

Tara shook her head. "Any clinic you go to will see this note when they pull up your file. Its procedure and policy when a show is filiming in our facilities."

Apricot turned to Vinny, looking for help, but he had nothing to offer. "Come on Ape, lets just go."

The drive to Luigis Mansion was a long one it seemed. Apricot couldnt stop crying.

"Youre going to have to tell her. They are going to know sooner or later, because I told Daisy and Luigi last night. Just get it over with."

**Back to Plum**

Plum was thrilled to get a phone call from Maple, and immediately started packing after she got off the phone. The Mario Star tournament was always her favorite when she was still able to play, and couldnt wait to see her friend win the co-ed tourny.

"Plum and I havent hung out in years! This is going to be a great reunion with me and the golf world, and just what I need to take off some of this stress."

Charlie walked into the bedroom. "Where do you think youre going?" He had just returned from a long day at the driving ranges.

"Packing for the Mario Star tournament."

Charlie looked puzzled. "Plum, that isnt until next week."

"And your point? Im getting my packing out of the way, I have a lot of things to do this week." She zipped up her suitcase, then turned to Charlie. "Hey, why arent you doing the Mario Star this year?"

Charlie opened up a bottled water and leaned against the dresser. "Didnt have a sponsor. You think anybody wants to sponsor a gambling addict? Besides, Im on the lineup for the Toad Highlands Mens All Stars next month."

Plum changed into her pajamas and let down her brown hair. "How much you getting for that?"

"Well, Goomba-Rade is paying me 10,000 coins to where a Goomba-Rade glove and drink Goomba-Rade while they are filming the tourney. They will also be providing me with all kinds of trademarked gear. Then If I win I will pocket 1,000,000 coins. Maybe we can get out of some of our debt. Then, theres another sponsor but I probably wont accept that one, youll get mad.."

Plum chuckled. "1,000,000 wont even pay off this house! Besides you will probably just gamble it all away like you did when you won the All Stars last year. Whats this other sponsor?"

Charlie sat down beside Plum on the bed. "Toad Play magazine wants me to have one of their Shroom Mates escort me at the tourney. Since Im the interview of the month next month, they are going to pay me 25,000 coins to take one of them with me."

What? The kingdoms most famous mens entertainment magazine was going to pay him to take one of their centerfolds! "But, I always go with you to your events like this, Im your wife."

"I know, but its 25,000 coins. So can you please just stay here that weekend?"

Plum was taken back by this plea. "Fine. Whatever."

She knew what she had to do. Her happiness is what should matter to her, not his. But the problem was, did she have the courage to go thru with it?

**a/n: Oooooo, I smell affair in the air! Since Vinny has broke the news to Luigi and Daisy, its Apricots turn to tell Mario and Peach. Things are not going to go over very well. Rosalina sounds pretty confident about letting her girlfriend take Plum away for the weekend, but Maple cant really be trusted. Peach has a very surprising doctors appointment in the next chapter. Daisy and Peach have a slumber party while Mario and Luigi are away on business, and Daisy reveals to Peach all the juicy secrets and details of her pregnancy. Is Luigi really infertile? Things get hot for Pauline and Captain Syrup when their yacht is taken in for investigation by the TFBI. Somebody is going to jail. And who REALLY are Toad and Toadette? Please R&R and check back soon for the next chapter! **

**xoxo miss mia mia miaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: This chapter contains mild language and brief drug references. PLEASE proceed with caution. If any of these things offend you, then you may want to skip this first part of the chapter. Thanks!**

**Captain Syrup and Pauline Have a Little Problem**

The two couples had been on sea for almost three straight weeks, when Wario got the call. "We need to dock in Isle Delfino. Me and Waluigi need to run a special errand."

Syrup and Pauline didnt even have to ask. They knew exactly what the errand was.

"Where you needing to dock at babe?" She asked over the sound of the blaring television.

"Delfino Plaza. Well take the ferry to Sirenna Beach."

After leaving the ship, the boys walked across town to board the ferry to the Casino. The girls decided to go shopping. If Princess Peach could spend all her days on the Island racking up air miles, why couldnt they? When you got drug money coming in, the sky is the limit.

The girls had been hitting up every designer boutique on the strip. While inside Toadberry, Pauline brought her evil scheme back up. "So, have you thought about it?"

"Seriously Pauline, is this the time? Really?" Syrup rolled her eyes and continued walking thru the store, with Pauline right on her heels. "I love him. I dont think I can bring myself to do it."

"You love him enough to go to prison for him?" Paulines words made Syrup stop in her tracks. She quickly turned around, and Pauline continued her sermon. "Because girl, that is exactly what is going to happen if we all get busted. We could face up to 50 years in prison, per charge!"

"Wario and Waluigi are smart, they arent gonna get caught anytime soon."

"All it takes is one sting. Hell, there could be a sting where theyre at now. You never know, thats why we need to act now."

These words stung Syrups heart. She loved Wario, but wasnt sure if it was worth spending the rest of her life in prison. "Pauline, give me one more day. I will give you an answer tomorrow. Promise."

"So how much you wanting this time, Charles?" Waluigi was standing in the bathroom doorway of Charlie Petals Sirena Beach Casino suite. Charlie was snorting something white and powdery off the sink.

"Enough. Enough to fix my broken marriage, to make me happy again. How much you got?"

"On us, right now?" Wario was surprised. "10 grams."

"Ill take it all." Charlie said as he fixed another line.

Waluigi, a little more sensitive than Wario, piped up. "Charlie, whatdya mean broken marriage? Whats going on with Plum?"

"Psht, I think she wants to divorce me. An attorney called the house today asking for her." He sat down on the toilet seat and rubbed scrated his nose.

"She know youre on this stuff?"

Charlie shook his head. "Heck no. Been on it for 2 years and aint planning on telling her." He walked out of the bathroom and unlocked a safe, pulling out three large sacks of coins. He handed the bags over, and Wario placed the substance in the safe. "Thanks man. See ya in a month."

the sun began setting on Isle Delfino, and the girls decided it was time to head back to the yacht. "I cant wait to try on this cute dress for Waluigi, he is going to love it!" Pauline was super excited bout the mini dress she had purchased only 20 minutes earlier. Purple and black, her mans favorite colors.

Something on the yacht made Syrup stop in her tracks. "Pauline, what is that?" She pointed to a group of police men on the front of her ship, dragging Waluigi and Wario out of the cabin. "Pauline! Theyve been busted!" The girls dropped their bags and ran up the ramp. "Im the owner of this yacht, can somebody please explain what is going on?"

"Do you happen to be Captain Syrup and Pauline Wario?" the officer was a very masculine Pianta, and the girls nodded their heads shakingly. "You two are under arrest by the Commonwealth of Isle Delfino for the manufacturing and trafficking of an illegal substance. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." The two were cuffed and escorted to a waiting police car. The Wario Bros were shoved into the car infront of theirs. Syrup saw more police piantas exit her ship carrying crates and crates of the Warios drugs. Before she could even organize her thoughts the two cars sped off towards the station.

5 hours later Syrup was taken into an interrogation room. She was so terrified she had no idea what to think. 3 piantas entered the room and sat down across from her.

"Captain Syrup Wario, you are the wife of Wario correct?"

"Um yeh. Can I please just see my husband. He must be worried sick about me and Pauline-"

"Acutally, he doesnt want to see you. Hes not very happy with you."

"Why on earth not? I want an explanation!"

The second pianta took over. "He cant believe he married a drug dealing hussy like you. Here is his written statement, and here is Waluigis written statement, dated and signed by them, that you and your friend Pauline have been sailing the Mushroom Kingdom and distributing your self made powder."

"I have nothing to do with that stuff! Those two are the ones who have been making it this whole time! Im just the wife!" Syrup was trying to hold back her anger and tears. she was cuffed to the back of her chair and couldnt move her arms to wipe the lone tear that had trickled down her cheek. "Where is my husband?"

"Hes been released. Same as Waluigi. Infact their tip was the one that led us to you." The third pianta was a female, and she was starting to feel the pain in Syrups eyes. "I know it hurts to be betrayed, so if you need to cry you can let it out. We found this in your purse." She laid down two ziplock bags on the table. One contained an address book, the other contained a tiny ziplock bag of the drug. "When we strip searched your husbands, we found nothing. You and Pauline are the only ones that we found anything on. Plus, the yacht is registered to you."

"But it isnt us! Please, you have to believe us! That isnt my address book, thats the bible, thats what Wario calls it! THE BIBLE! It has all his clients in it!" She burst into tears, felt so helpless. "I can even tell you who he was selling to this afternoon, while me and Pauline were shopping! Charlie Petal, the golfer, at Sirena Casino! Check it out I swear I am not lying-"

"Give it up, you have been caught. You will remain in jail with no bail until sentencing in 4 weeks." The two male piantas unhooked her from the chair and cuffed her again. The female pianta however, believed what was coming out of Syrups mouth. She couldnt bare to look at her, and left the room with the evidence.

**The Slumber Party**

"Twins! Oh my, you must be super excited!" Peach poured two glasses of artificial grape wine and plopped down on the day bed beside Daisy, who was starting to show her 6 month pudge under her tee shirt. Mario and Luigi were out of town on official business and Daisy came over to keep her friend company. "Soooo...boys or girls, or both?"

"A girl and a boy." Daisy sipped her drink, spilling a little on the comforter. "Sorry bout that. Anyways, Im thinking about naming them Tulip and Cyprus." She rubbed her swollen feet and chugged the rest of her glass. "Also, Luigi wants to sell the Mansion and move back to Sarasaland, but Im not sure if I would be comfortable returning there. Not since mother died and rather remarried that hoochie twenty year old!"

Peach was still thinking bout Daisys names. "Why arent you naming the boy after Luigi? Thats a royal tradition in any kingdom, he is the heir."

Daisy went silent and her eyes darted around the room. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut. "Eh, I just dont like that rule. Its so outdated. Look at Vinny, he isnt named after his father-"

"Daisy, Vinny cant be the heir anyways. Hes adopted...what are you hiding? I can tell by the way you are looking at the floor."

"Luigi isnt the father."

Peachs eyes almost popped out of her head. "WHAT?"

"Hes infertile. I had to much fun last time I was in Sarasaland visiting my father."

"Who is it then?"

"I dont know..." Daisy burst into tears. Suddenly, while looking at Peachs worried expression she remembered about Apricot. Peachs little girl was impregnated by her adopted son, and she wanted to tell her. "And Vinny is having a baby! My world is falling down!"

Peach gasped. "Vinny? Oh my, who did he knock up?" Peach poured herself another glass and sat back down.

"You dont want to know, Peach-"

"Of course I do! Hes my nephew, why wouldnt I?"

"Trust me," Daisy plead, "you dont."

"Daisy tell me, or Im telling Luigi you cheated on him."

"Its Apricot" All Daisy could hear was Peachs glass crash on the floor and the terrible screams that filled the air. Peach dashed out of the room and up to her daughters and flung the door open.

"GET UP YOUNG LADY! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Peach knocked the magazine out of her daughters hands and pulled her to her feet by her hair. "Are you pregnant? Dont you lie to me girl!" She gave Apricot a violent shaked while still holding on to her blonde hair.

"Who told you?" Apricot was in tears, the pain from her tender head made her feel like she was being scalped. "Daisy? Was it you? It isnt even your business!"

Daisys face was in horror. What had she started. "Peach dont shake her, you will hurt the baby!"

"This baby needs to be hurt! My princess is not having a baby out of wedlock, especially with your cousin! You are a DISGRACE to this kingdom." She shook her one more time then flung her to the floor. Apricot burst into tears. Daisy tried to say something to Peach but she pushed right past her. Daisy rushed to Apricot and picked her up off the floor. She was bawling.

"Why did you say something? Vinny promised you wouldnt say anything."

Daisy was heartbroken. "Im sorry. It slipped-"

"Just get out. Please get out. My stomach hurts." Apricot was clutching her stomach and still crying. Daisy decided it would just be better to leave her be.

**The Doctor Appointment, 3 Days Later**

Peach had calmed down a little bit, but not all the way. Mario had arrived back in town but did not have the heart to tell him of his daughters pregnancy. She made an appointment for both her and her daughter and the Toad Town Medical Center the following Monday. Peach kind of thought it might be fun to go through this experience with her daughter, and crossed her fingers that she would also be pregnant.

"Ok miss Apricot, you are going to feel a little cold from the jelly we are about to put on you, but your body will adjust." The OBGYN was kinda cute! He scanned her belly until a little blob appeared on the monitor. "Oh, there we go. Theres your baby missy. Looks like you are about...wow, 18 weeks along. 2 more weeks and you will find out the sex of your baby." He printed off a copy of her ultrasounds, and cleaned her up with a towel. "Now, Princess Peach, it is your turn. Your blood work came back positive, so lets take a look."

It was taking a lot longer to find Peachs baby than her daughters. Something else, however, caught the OBGYNs eye. "Holy cow...oh no." He paged another doctor, who rushed into the room. "Look," he said, pointing to the screen.

"Is it my baby?" Peach leaned up a little trying to see what was on the screen.

"Apricot, can you please leave the room for a moment, we need to have a talk with your mother." She asked no questions, just left like the doctors ordered. 4 more doctors came on to the scene, and they all stared at the monitor.

"Princess Peach," the oldest doctor began, "Im afraid we have some bad news. You have a tumor growing inside your fallopian tube. Its about 3.75 inches according to this ultrasound. Would you mind if we took you over to the next wing for some more tests?"

The doctors were amazed. They had never seen a woman with a tumor in her fallopian tube. Ectopic pregnancies, yes, but never a tumor there.

"Ok, so why cant we just set up a date and cut it out?" Peach didnt understand the big deal.

"We cant just cut into your fallopian tube. Its not as simple as you might think. We just dont have the technology to do something like that."

"Alright, so what am I supposed to do? Just let it grow?"

The doctors heads looked to the ground in unison. "Yes, until it pops."

Peach was getting irritated with how vague they were being. "Then what?"

"...You die."

**a/n: Oh no! Peach is going to die! This story is going to be so sad. Keep checking back, next chapter will be up soon. R&R please and thank you!**

**xoxo mia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Toad and Toadette**

"Toad and I are probably the most overlooked couple in this kingdom." Toadette was addressing the camera while lovingly rubbing her newlywed husbands arm. The two had just returned from their honey moon and were adjusting to the married life.

Toad never thought he would meet somebody like Toadette. She was almost like the female version of him! The two had met at Princess Peachs castle, when Toadette was interning there as a stylist. She completely took his breath away. They married 6 months later, and Peach paid for their honey moon.

"Oh boy," Toad began as he climbed up into bed, "I really dont want to return to work tomorrow."

Toadette was reading a Mushroom Vogue and almost didnt hear what he had said. "Why not honey?"

"Got a call from Toadsworth today. He said get ready, cause theres ten kinds of drama going on at the castle."

"What kind of drama?" The hint of royal gossip made Toadette put her magazine down.

"I dont know whats going on, he wouldnt give me any details. But I am sure I will find out tomorrow."

Toadette sighed and returned to reading. "So am I still not allowed in the castle?"

Toad rolled his eyes at such an idiotic question.

**Mario Discovers Apricots Pregnancy**

"Peachy Pie, Im home!" Mario called as he entered the castle. He dropped his mail off with Toadsworth and started to look around the castle for Peach. "Hm," he said to himself. "She must have went shopping." Suddenly his belly growled. _Ill just fix me a snack and wait for my love to come home._

The castles dining room is a lonely room that never gets much use. The royal family may be close, but they rarely eat a meal together. Usually the three just order food to their rooms and call it a night. Mario took his plate of alfredo to the table and sat down. As he was eating he noticed a glossy folded paper on the placemat opposite of him. "What is this?" He picked up the folded object and unfolded it. He recognized them immediately - they were ultrasound pictures. _Oh my, Peach is pregnant again! Im going to be a father, again!_ Mario turned the pictures every direction imaginable, looking at every detail. Suddenly, something hit him like a ton of bricks.

The name on the pictures. They werent Peach. These were Apricot Toadstools ultrasound pictures.

Mario fainted.

**The Mario Star Tournament.**

"Oh my gosh, I cant believe Im back at the Mario Star! Thank you so much for bringing me!" Plum was so happy to return to the Mario Star. This was the first pro tournament she won back in the day, making her the youngest female to ever win it. She was dressed up in a cute purple sundress, and wore her down and straight.

The sun was high in the sky, and the day was beautiful. Maple was teeing off at 9am, and photographers were lined up to catch the opening shots of the years fan favorite. Plum was excited because she had the priviledge of being Maples driving buddy, and hoped that she too would make it into some of these shots.

15 players were competing this year, and most of them were new faces she had never seen before. The tournament ended at 7pm, and the two headed back to the hotel to change and hit the town for some food.

"So be real with me Plum, whats up with you and Charlie. You havent mentioned him once since we been here." Maple treated Plum to a five course restuarant, hoping it would get some information out of her. "You used to be head over heels for that boy, wouldnt shut up!"

"Oh, I guess its just not the same anymore, you know what I mean?" Plum tried to hide behind her champaigne flute.

"...Whats wrong? I know you Plum, something is bothering you. So talk to me babe. Can we get more champaigne over here please! Ive been waiting ten minutes!" Nobody makes Maple wait, ever.

"Hes got a gambling problem. All our money is gone. Were about to lose our home, everything. I want out, for good this time."

"Then do something about it. How are you guys broke, you were both on top of the game when you got married. Thats a lot of money to just throw away." Maple stuffed her mouth with some lobster tail.

"Im filing for divorce. Ive got an attorney, just need the papers signed. Its not like Im going to get anything out of the settlement, but Im going to the doctor when I get back home and seeing if my knee is still unable to play with. If he says I can return to golf then my agent said he would take me back with open arms."

"Thats great! This time next year we can compete against each other. I will toast to that!" Maple raised her glass in the air and winked. "Then we can start our relationship back up."

Maples words caught Plum off gaurd, and she almost spit her drink out. "You have Rosalina!"

"Psht, come on. I would choose you over her anyday. I never lost my feelings for you. Besides, shes just a pretty face on a nudey magazine cover anyways. Thats how I heard of her. Where is my champaigne! This place has horrible service!"

"S-s-so sorry miss Maple. On the house."

"Better be. Anyways, come on baby. I can make you feel like he never has been able to make you feel, and you know that."

Plum smiled and grabbed her bag. "Come on, lets go back to the hotel!"

**Sirena Beach Casino**

Rosalina had been trying to reach Maple since she flew out late Thursday night. She had hopped in the private plane to Isle Delfino to visit the famous Sirena Beach Casino, and stepped outside to try once again to call her. All she got was Maples voicemail.

"_Hi, this is the voicemail box of Maple Surp. If you are calling regarding tournament invitations, please press 1. For personal calls, stay on the line. Thanks!" beep_

She sighed to herself as she took a drink of her margarita. Why wasnt Maple answering the phone? The tournament should be over by now.

"Hi there gorgeous, you dont mind if I sit down beside you do ya?"

Rosalina was surprised. "Oh, no, of course not. Make yourself at home." she scooted over so he would have enough room to sit beside her under the tiki gazebo.

The man pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Why you out here by yourself? Somebody as pretty as you should have an entourage or something."

_Why does this man look so familiar?_"Who me? No, I dont even have any friends. My girl friend is out of town. Shes a pro golfer."

"Girlfrend eh? Whats her name, maybe I know her."

"Maple Surp. Shes playing the Mario Star today." Rosalina checked her phone just in case. Nothing.

"Oh yeh! Maple Surp, she won that tournament. I was watching it on the TV in there."

"Oh yeh? Well if she would answer the phone I would congratulate her. Im Rosalina by the way." She stuck her hand out for the man to shake.

"Rosalina, thats a beautiful name. Im Charlie, Charlie Petal."

"Plums husband? Thats why you looked so familiar! Ive never seen you in person, just in pictures and stuff. Wow, Ive heard a lot of awful stuff about you." She noticed his eyes were blood shot and his hand that was holding the cigarette was shaking bad. "Um, excuse me for asking this, but...are you high?"

Charlie coughed and scratched his nose. "I wouldnt necessarily call it high, just a little numb at the moment."

"Dont feel bad, I do it to. Helps me cope when Maple is on the road. What are you into?"

"Powder. Only drug for me." He started scratching his arm violently and then sneezed a few times. "You?"

Rosalina looked over her shoulders to check for police. She opened up her clutch and pulled out a syringe. "Syrup."

A smile crept along Charlies face and he gave Rosalina a daring look. "I have a VIP suite inside, what would you say to a little fun with ya boy?"

**Daisys Appointment**

"Wow, your twins are developing quite nicely. Now this type of pregnancy may not carry to full term, so were are going to put you on bedrest as of now. You are about 26.5 weeks along, so I want to try to decrease any stress and strain that you may be having." The doctor was finishing up the ultrasound he was doing on a very uncomfortable Daisy. Her and Luigi had rushed to the ER in the wee hours of 4am because Daisy awoke to sharp heavy pains in her stomach. "Just relax. Thats really the only advice I can give you at this point. Your blood pressure is very high Daisy, very unlike you. Maybe you are worrying about something. But whatever it is you need to put it off until after these babies are born."

The doctor was right, Daisy was very stressed. The closer she got to her due date the more and more she worried about the father of her twins. What if they came out looking like him, how would she explain it to Luigi?

"Thank you doctor. We were so worried something may have been wrong with the babies." Luigi put his arm around Daisy and squeezed her shoulder. She flinched. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes hun, Im very tired. Thank you again doctor."

The following morning the doorbell for the mansion rang, and Daisys maid Marilyn answered. Parakarry had a very important letter for Daisy of Sarasaland.

"Miss Daisy, you have an urgent letter." Marilyn knocked on the nursery door that Daisy was decorating and handed the letter to her.

Daisy was very curious as to what reason she would be recieving an urgent letter for. She hurriedy tore open the manilla envelope and gasped at what she saw.

_To Princess Daisy of Sarasaland:_

_This is a notice of subpeona to a court ordered summons before the great judge of Sarasaland filed in petition of case as follows : _

_ Grace Yuss v. Princess Daisy of Sarasaland_

_in conjunction with the divorce trial of Grace Yuss v. Gene Yuss._

_Motions filed within this case by Mrs. Yuss's attorney have reason to believe that Princess Daisy of Sarasaland is key evidence of the divorce filed by Grace Yuss, that Mr. Gene Yuss has committed prenup violation of Adultry and conception outside of marriage. _

_Trial is set to begin October 19th, 2010 at the Justice House of the Greater Sarasaland. _

_If you fail to appear at this summons, you will be warranted without bail. When you find an attorney, make sure that they contact Judge T Toad at his chambers to appear on dockett. _

_Thank you, Sarasaland District Attorney_

**a/n: Preview for the next chapter, somebody dies. And its not Peach. As for Daisy, looks like she may find out who her babys daddy is. R&R please and thank you!**

**xoxo mia**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Whats up everybody! Im finally back, with a drama filled chapter of TRHOTMK. WARNING tho, this chapter had language, drugs and violence, so please proceed with caution. Its a little short, but the next chapter will make up for it. Once again fans, so so sorry for the delay! **

**Back at the Castle**

"Peach, where are you? I need to talk to you!" Mario had heard Peach come home, but now she was nowhere to be found. "Peach! Princess Toadstool! Come out come out wherever you are!" He bolted up the staircase. Just as he was running around the upstairs Peach exited the halls bathroom and ran right into him.

"Oh hey babe, were you yelling for me? Something wrong?" She was wiping her wet hands on her gown.

Marios face turned as red as his hat. "Is something wrong? What are these?" He asked as he cornered Peach against the wall so she couldnt run away from his question. He flapped the ultrasounds in front of her face. "What are these?"

Peachs eyes fell to the ground. "I was meaning to tell you about those-"

"Meaning to? How long have you known about this?"

"Since before you and Luigi came back from Subcon."

Mario let out an angry scream and threw the pictures up into the air. He stormed into their master bedroom and Peach followed. "Why havent you told me? Do you not think this is something that I would need to know?"

"Mario shes scared, she didnt want anybody to know. I found out threw Daisy."

"Who is the father?"

Peach let out a nervous chuckle. "Babe, you dont want to know."

"Um yes, your highness, I do."

"Trust me, no."

Mario stood up from the bed and put both hands on her shoulders. "Peachy pie, tell me please. I promise I will not get upset."

Peach took a deep breath and stepped back from him, just in case he went crazy. "Its Vinny."

Mario stood there, speechless, and just...stood there. Blank. Then all of a sudden something in him snapped. He started to hurl anything in the room that wasnt tied down. Peach screamed and crawled under the bed.

"You call up your little girlfriend, Princess, and tell her son he better go into hiding, cause if I find him. Hes dead."

**Delfino Prison**

Syrup once again found herself in the interrogation room, cuffed to the back of the chair, waiting for her meeting with the Delfino Public Defender. He was 25 minutes late. Instead, the same female detective from the prior investigation swept into the room and shut the door.

"Um, where is my attorney?"

The pianta threw a file on the table that was labled WARIO WALUIGI. "My names Rita. Now do you want to get out of this joint or not?" Syrup nodded her head yes, hesitantly, and Rita opened the file. "Your attorney is busy, and wont be here until next week. However, if you have the right amount, I can help you more than he ever will."

Syrup was confused. "Right amount of what...money?" Rita smiled. "I have 10,000 coins in the bank. If you help me get out of here, I will let you have half."

"Now we are talking. What about your friend Pauline?"

"She has nothing. Her income came from Waluigi. How is she?"

"Lets just say she is being pressured. Any day now she may turn against you as well. She has hired a private eye and her attorney will not let me contact her."

"Pauline would never turn against me."

Rita chuckled. "Do you think Im playing games with you? You and her are facing 25 years in the pen. Any chance she has to lessen her load, shes gonna take it." She opened up the file and put on a pair of dainty reading glasses. "Now, I have suspected an underground drug ring in the Kingdom for some time now. When the Wario Brothers were brought into questioning the first time I knew they had to be the guys. Ever since then I have been investigating the two, and have compiled some info that may help you." Rita handed Syrup a picture, and she gasped. "So, Captain Syrup, are you with me or not?"

Syrup frantically nodded her head.

**Maple and Plum, the Morning After**

Plum awoke to the sunshine filling up Maples presidential suite. As she sat up, she looked around and wondered what on Earth had went on that night. Empty champaigne bottles littered the floor, the nightstand was flipped over, and the airplane shots on the wet bar were all empty. "Oh gosh, its only 7 am." Plum whispered as she checked her cell phone. Surprised that there were no calls or texts from her husband, she began to think about breakfast.

The smell of blueberry waffles awoke the sleeping Maple, who acted equally as surprised at the mess the room was in. "Whoa, what did we do last night?" She began getting dressed and packing her bags. "So what are you doing about Charlie?"

Plum sighed. "When I get back to the house, Im giving him the papers, and ending it."

"You gonna come live with me?"

"I will have no choice. Im listing the house with a broker and when it sells I will buy my own place."

Maple sat down on the bed beside Plum and gave her shoulders a little squeeze. "Babe, you can stay with me as long as you need." Plum smiled slightly, and just then her phone went off.

"Hello?...Yes, this is Plum Petal. Hold on just a second, sir." She rushed to the balcony and shut the door behind her. "Sorry bout that, I was trying to get somewhere more private...Yes, Charlie is my husband. Oh my god. Youre kidding me, right? I will be there asap. Thank you." Plum rushed back into the hotel room and began slinging her belongings together.

Maple was taken back. "Whats wrong Plum?" She had never seen Plum move so fast.

"Weve got to get to Isle Delfino. Charlies...something has happened to my husband."

The plane to Isle Delfino seemed like the longest hour of her life. The plane landed directly on Sirenna Beach, so the wait on the ferry would be eliminated. A crowd had gathered outside the casino and Plum was led inside by 5 bulky security guards.

"Where is my husband!" She demanded. The paparazzi was snapping pictures as she ran through the hotel. "Will somebody please tell me something!"

"Brace yourself lady. Thats all I can tell you." The guard in front of her tried to be as blunt as possible. He was right, she needed to be ready for what was to come.

Plum recognized the door of the VIP suite as soon as saw it. It was the same suite, everytime. The Charlie Suite, as it was nicknamed by the patrons of the casino. A policeman opened the door and let Plum inside. She screamed at the sight.

There was a body on the floor, slumped against a wall. A gunshot to the forehead and mouth. Blood was plastered on the wall and teeth were around the bodys feet and hands. The victim was female, missing a heel from one foot, and her blonde hair was dark red from blood. A Termes Birkin bag was spilled over on the kitchenette table, with an ID that read "Princess Rosalina Luma, age 25."

In the bedroom, a limp body lay on the king size bed. The comforter was soaked in blood, and the body was dressed only in socks and boxer shorts. An empty syringe lay on the night stand, along with a baggie of powder. She could recognize that dirty blonde hair anywhere. "CHARLIE!" She rushed over to hold him, but the police grabbed her and drug her out of the room, kicking and screaming. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME!"

Maple was exiting the elevator just as Plum as drug around the corner. The two colided. "I heard from the crowd, whos the other woman?"

Plum burst into tears again. "It Rosali-"

Maple ran into the suite, just in time to see them lift Rosalina's body up into a body bag. "ROSIEEEE!" She ran over to the body bag and embraced it.

"Ma'am, I need you to step away from the body-"

"Shut the hell up!" She kissed the spot where Rosalinas face should be. "Rosie, Im so sorry. Baby this is all my fault."

**a/n: Told ya! Drama to the max! New chapter will be up Weds. so remember to check back! R&R please and thanks!**

**xoxa mia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Toadettes Dilemma**

"Babe, have you seen my castle keys?" Toad was frantically rushing around the couples kitchen, checking everywhere for his keys. "I cant seem to find them, and I really dont feel like being late on my first day back from vacation."

Toadette rolled her eyes and threw the set of keys to him from the living room. "They were on the TV." She plopped back down on the sofa and began reading her new issue of Vogue.

"Thanks a bundle cupcake, dont know what I would do without you." Toad started for the door, then turned around. "I will be home around 8:30 tonight. Meeting with the castle staff to address some changes that are taking place in the castle. If you are hungry dont wait for me, you can go ahead and eat. Theres some frozen family dinners in the freezer, but if you want I can pick up something from Tayce T's tonight when I leave the castle-"

"Toad, youre going to be late."

He sighed. Just like Toad to worry to much. "Im sorry. I will work on my worry habits." He waited for Toadettes reply, but got nothing. "Babe, can you put the Vogue down for just a second?"

"Make it quick."

"I love you."

"Love you too, have a good day at work."

Toad smiled and blushed a little, then grabbed his uniform vest and dashed out the door. When Toadette heard his kart drive off, she tossed the magazine to the end of the sofa and picked up the phone. "Hello, can I speak to Kay T.?"

"Kay T speaking, can I help you?" Kay T was an employee at the Sarasaland castle and a close BFF of Toadette.

"Hey girl its Toadette. Whats up?"

"Working. Getting the castle ready for miss Daisy of Sarasalands big homecoming. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, sitting at home on my booty. Toad went back to work at the castle today so Im bored until he gets home."

"You still aint found a job since you got fired from Peach's?" Kay T was just like Toadette when it came to work ethic. Gossip and the phone, thats all the two know how to do. "Maybe you should come apply to the king out here. They just fired the head stylist, and trust me, the King has NOOOO fashion sense."

"Wait, Daisy is coming back to Sarasaland? Why?"

Kay T was silent for a moment, maybe for once pondering on whether to run her mouth or not. "Girl, dont say nothing to Toad, but she got a court summons-"

"WHAAAT?"

"Yeh! Grace Yuss is getting a divorce from that cheating Gene Yuss and Daisy was named in the court papers. And guess why she was named in those docketts?"

Toadette squeeled. "Tell me!"

"Those twins she is carrying, are Genes! They aint even Luigis-...uhm. I have to go, my supervisor is rushing me off the phone. But hey, Im going to try to catch a train down there and we will go out, O M G we HAVE to hit up that Tayce's restuarant place. DELICIOUUUUSS! Anyways girl I will call you later."

_Wow..._was all that she could say to herself. She lived for gossip. The more drama, the better. Kept her life interesting. She thought about what Kay had said, about applying at the Sarasaland castle, but she couldnt commute. Plus, she had a felony charge on her rap sheet, thanks to the Princess, so employment had been hard on her since she got out of prison...

Toadette had a rough life growing up. She came from a family that had just enough to get by. It took everything they had to put her through Fashion & Design school. When she landed a job at the castle, it was a dream come true to both her and her family, especially since her father had fallen sick. She was Peach Toadstools main stylist, and escorted her everywhere. All her attire, accessories, everything were laid out and hand selected by her. But her instincts of survival kicked back in, and she stole over 800,000 coins worth of jewelry from the castle and sold them on the streets. When caught she was convicted of theft by deception, served a year in prison and was later released on parole. Her and Toad married a month after her release.

However, the sound of working in royal fashion again got Toadette a little excited on the inside. And if these rumors about Daisy were true, think of all the drama she would get to witness.

**Luigi and Daisy**

Meanwhile, Daisy was back at the mansion packing her suitcase for her return to Sarasaland. She had told Luigi that she was visiting the castle to see her father and let the public see her pregnant, which was a believable story because Daisy has always loved publicity.

"Sure you dont want me to go with you? Im sure me and your father could hit the driving range while you do whatever it is you need to do." Luigi sat down on the bed across from Daisys monstrous suitcase. He hated for her to make long trips on her own like this.

She sighed as she shoved a stack of yellow mini maternity dresses into the suitcase and attempted to zip them up. "I'll just be on the other side of Dry Dry Desert. You have nothing to worry about."

"Its a 15 hour trip-"

"A 15 hour trip through Dry Dry Desert in an air conditioned first class train car." She smiled at Luigi, who couldnt help but smile himself. "I got 8 weeks until my due date, I will be fine."

"Well, will you promise to call me when you stop at the Mt. Rugged Depot?"

"Yes! I Promise!"

Luigi stood up and gave his wife a peck on the head, then rubbed her baby bump. "Bye bye my little twins. Daddy loves you."

His words broke her heart, and she trudged out to her awaiting taxi with her head down.

**Vinny and Apricot**

"Now, this is going to be cold, so take a deep breath." The cute gyno was lubing up Apricots belly to get ready to reveal the sex of her baby. "Im sure youve heard that before." He winked, and Vinny shot him a daring look.

She sighed and let the dr. do his work. She was getting tired of these appointments, they really cut into her school time.

"Are ya feeling ok baby?" Vinny was holding her hand, acting like her understood what the doc was telling them. Apricot nodded.

"Alright, Vinny and Apricot, are you ready to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes please, ready as were gonna get."

"Its a...boy!" Vinny squeeled with delight. "See," the doc pointed on the screen "here is the penis, the head..your babys got a HUGE head for its size, by the way-"

"A boy? Seriously? Dammit!" Apricot sat up abruptly. "Really?"

"Yes really."

"I wanted a girl...Can you change it?"

Vinny rolled his eyes. "Youre having a healthy baby, why cant you just be happy with that news? Stop being so spoiled."

She pulled down her shirt and grabbed her jacket. "Thats it Vinny. Im walking home." And she stormed out of the room.

"Im sorry bout that doc," Vinny began, "Its nothing personal. Thank you for all you have done for us."

"Congratulations Vinny. She will get over it, I promise."

As Vinny was walking to the car, his phone began to ring. "Hello? Hey man, whats up? Shoot, nothing here, just got out of the doctor and about to take Apricot home. Whats up? WHAT? No way, you are kidding! Well when is visitation? Keep me posted man, I didnt even here about it. Im sure my father will be going, so I will let him know. See ya."

"Who was that?" Apricot asked as Vinny started the car. He shut the door and thought for a minute, then shook his head and started driving. "Oh, just a toad I know. You wont believe what happened yesterday."

Apricot gave him a why-the-heck-do-I-care look. "Well, what?"

"They found Charlie Petal dead in his hotel room, along with Rosalina Luma."

Apricot gasped. She didnt really know Charlie, only that he was a pro golfer, but she knew Rosalina Luma very well. Rosalina used to babysit her when she was a toddler. "Oh my god, what happened?" She whipped out her phone to text her mother.

"Rosalina was shot to death, and I dont know he didnt say what happened to Charlie." Vinny stopped at a red light. "Man, that sucks. Charlie was the man at some golf. Guess just wrong place, wrong time."

A sharp pain ran through Apricots stomach, and she shrieked.

**The Toadstool Castle**

Peach was setting up a special dinner for her daughter. Her and Mario were both curious (I wouldnt quite say excited yet) to find out the sex of their grandchild. Mario came trudging into the dinning room and paused to look at the decorations.

"Really Peach? Since when do we support teen pregnancy." He sat down at the end of the table and looked at the matching plastic utensils.

"Regardless of the mistakes she has made Mario, she is our daughter and we should support her in her time of need, such as this." She paused to look at the text she had just recieved from her daughter. "Whoa..."

"What is it? Triplets? A baseball team?"

"No..." Peach sat down and her face went pale. "Rosalina was murdered last night." She began to cry. Her and Rosalina had been good friends back in the day, but over time they drifted apart.

Mario jumped up to comfort his wife. "What do you mean murdered?"

"I dont know, thats all Apricot told me. She heard it from Vinny." She wiped her eyes, leaving a black streak down her white gloves. "Ive got to go lay down. Tell Apricot Im so sorry."

Ten minutes later Apricot busted through the door. "Hey daddy! Wheres my mommy? I want to tell her what Im having."

Mario shook his head. "Shes up in her room crying. Has been ever since you sent her that text about Rosalina. But you can tell me what youre having."

Apricot crossed her arms, and looked around at all the decorations. "Figures. Something always happens to screw up something for me."

"Apricot, thats no way to act over someone dying." Mario got up and have his daughter a hug. "Your mother is just upset, you know they used to be friends."

Apricot sighed at how she was acting and sat down at the table. Mario whistled for the servants to bring the cake and ice cream out. "Im just ready for this thing to come out, and I still got 4 months to go." She wasted no time digging into a huge piece of chocolate cake, catered by none other then her favorite chef Tacey T. "Im just tired of feeling like I have let everyone down."

Mario put his arm around his daughter. "Apricot, let me tell you a story about when you were just born. I was holding you right after they had cleaned you off, and I made a promise to myself and the Star Spirits in Star Haven that I would never ever let anything hurt you or happen to you. When I found out you were pregnant it hurt me. I felt like I let myself and the Star Spirits down. And for a daddy, thats the worst feeling when something has happened to your little girl, when you have spent your whole life trying to protect her. Do you understand what Im saying?"

Apricot nodded between bites of cake. "But you made such a big deal about, that it hurt me because of how you percieved me. I didnt want you to think of me any less than your little girl. Because daddy, it doesnt matter how many babies I have I will always be your little girl."

Mario was getting a little choked up, but tried hard to not let his daughter notice. "So what is it? Boy or girl?"

"Uhhhh, its a freaking boy! Stop rubbing it in!"

**a/n: Awww Mario is a sweet little daddy! I know I know, this chapter wasnt very DRAMATIC, but the next chapter is completely dedicated to Daisy and the beginnings of her court proceedings, so get ready. Poopoo is gonna hit the fan! R&R please and thanks!**

**miamiamia :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Sorry I have been gone for so long, busy busy busy since school has started back. This chapter is dedicated to miss Daisy and the beginnings of her lawsuit with the Yuss's. Something very exciting is about to happen. Enjoy!**

Daisys Homecoming

Daisy awoke abruptly with a jump as the train hit a rough track. She rubbed her eyes and peeped out the curtain of her cab. The sky was black and dotted with millions of stars. She guessed that they would soon be stopping in Dry Dry Outpost to refuel.

The depot in Dry Dry Outpost was tiny, and if it wasnt for the train stopped in front of it you would never guess it was even a depot. The starving princess walked across the town to the nearest resturaunt to try to find something to eat. Loud middle eastern music was blaring from a few local bars. The only food she was able to find this late at night were some dried shrooms from a local merchant.

"Excuse me, but are you Princess Daisy of Sarasaland?" A young male toad approached her as she was walking back to the depot, startling her and causing her to almost choke on a shroom.

"Yes thats me. Can I help you?"

"Be careful on your trip home. Best of luck." The toad winked through his turban and ran off. Daisy stood there confused. How did he know she was on her way home? Nobody but her and Luigi knew she was coming home. She shuddered at the toads words and hurried back to the train.

Back on the road, Daisy stared at a picture of her and Luigi on her phone and tried to erase the thoughts of Gene from her mind.

Sarasaland is a beautiful desert country, filled with delicious foods and equally beautiful people. Just like the Mushroom Kingdom has the power sports couple Charlie and Plum, Sarasalands equivalents are Gene and Grace. Grace, who retired from golf after marrying Gene, was now a prominent fashion designer who was running the fashion scene of the country. Gene was still playing golf, but not as frequently, as he had signed a book deal and was taking time off to try to start a family with Grace. However, things fall apart and the two began drifting apart. This is when Gene met Daisy at a royal party for her father, and you can figure out what happened next.

Daisy didnt want to do it, her heart didnt want to, but her body found Gene impossible to resist, and she eventually gave in. Grace stumbled upon Genes manuscript and sat down to read it one day, and found that a single chapter was missing. She searched his room, and stumbled upon the missing chapter in his safe. The chapter discussed the probability that he had impregnanted Princess Daisy while she was here on vacation, and discussed possible outcomes for his actions. Outraged, Grace called her lawyer, filed for divorce, and sued the Princess, blaming her for her crumbling marriage. This is where the subpeonea comes in to play.

"Father, Im home!" Daisy listened to her voice echo down the large main hallway in the palace foyer. Two male toad servants followed close behind her with her luggage.

"Hello there, my dear princess. Im Katy. Your father left me in charge to greet you here when you arrived." The pretty assistant glanced down at her watch. "Wow, just didnt think it would be this late."

"Has my father gone to bed? I was hoping to see him before I headed in for the night." Daisy rubbed her round belly and two more male toads rushed behind her to remove her jacket.

"I believe you will be able to find him in his study. He was so excited about his daughter returning that he wasnt able to go to sleep. Do you need an escort?"

Daisy stared up at the high ceilings in the foyer. Everything seemed so new. It had to of been atleast 10 years since she had been home to stay. Her and Luigi had brought Vinny out to the palace once, when he was 6, and that was the last time. "No thanks, um Katy? I remember where to go."

The hallway seemed longer than it used to. Pictures of the family and her ancestors graced the walls. A large photograph of her mother when she was pregnant with Daisy hung right above the door to the study, and for the first time ever Daisy stopped to stare at it. She rubbed her belly again and stared into the eyes of the photo. Something about the photo...

"Is that who I think it is!" Daisys father, Charles the 13th, jumped from his desk and swarmed Daisy with a bear hug and multiple forehead kisses. "And look what we have here, is there an heir to my throne in there somewhere?" He knelt down and put his ear to her belly. "Well, is there Daisy?"

Daisy sighed. "Yes father, theres an heir and a princess in there-"

"What?"

"Twins, father."

"Yaaahhhoooooo!" Charles jumped to his feet and did a little spin. "Its almost 3am girl, what took so long?"

"Long train. Delay in the Outpost. Hows the married life?" Daisy sat down in a swivel chair in front of a fireplace.

"Oh Melyndah, shes a wonderful lady. She really pulled me out of the dark when your mother died."

"Melyndah of Sarasaland. Sure isnt Dehlia of Sarasaland." Daisy took off her heels and chucked them at a bookshelf.

Charles sighed. This was a fight he did not feel like getting involved in. "Look, Daisy I know youre upset. But life goes on, and I need her. Youve got to much to worry about to be worrying about what Im doing with my life."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. Youre being sued for 9.8 million coins because of those things inside you. You think I dont know, Daisy. This is my country. You are my daughter, Gene and Grace are my citizens, and my daughter is being sued by my citizens in MY court room. I know everything." He opened up a drawer and pulled out a copy of the subpeona. "Your lawyer is coming by for breakfast in the morning. The best money can buy. You can thank me later." He started to walk out of the room, but Daisy tried to stop him.

"Daddy, Im not what you think-"

"You have a husband who thinks the world of you. An empire at your fingertips. Look at the life you have built with Luigi, the son you two have raised. Now look at what you have done to him. What do YOU think hes going to think of you when this leaks out to him?" He watched as Daisys head fell to the ground to hide her tears. "Ill keep it undercover for as long as I can, sweety. Goodnight."

"Good morning, princess! Rise and shine, your lawyer is here!" Katy was leaned over the princess, who awoke startled. She helped the princess throw on a casual sun dress and ran a brush through her hair. Daisy did not feel like dressing up for company today.

"Hello, Princess Daisy. My name is Monty T. and I will be your lawyer presiding over your trial that begins in a few short weeks." He shook the princess' hand as she sat down across the breakfast table from him. He was very attractive, and young, and Daisy wasnt sure if a young sexy lawyer was exactly what she needed right now. "Ive been reviewing your situation, and have found considerable flaws on both parties. So, let me make sure I have somethings right. You are pregnant with twins, and they are not your husbands?"

"Correct. Pancakes please, Katy, with strawberry syrup."

"You agree that they may possibly be the children of Gene Yuss?"

"I dont know. Its a possibility I guess."

"Was this intercourse consentual?"

"Yes. Look I know who Gene is. The night we did the dirty dance was not the first night we had met. Hes a very popular celebrity here in Sarasaland and was a frequent guest to the castle. He would never force me. Or take advantage of me. We were both drunk-"

"You were both intoxicated? Well, that opens up a whole new chapter of evidence!" He opened up a folder and pulled out a packet of paper clipped papers. "This is a written testimony from Gene regarding his account of the night the twins would have been concieved. It states that while the castles entire court was seemingly sober, he felt a drag inside him, much like a cold. He couldnt move and you were very pursuasive with him. Suddenly it felt like his body was paralyzed and you took advantage of him."

Daisy looked at her lawyer with a confused expression, and then burst into a fit of laughter. "Youve GOT to be kidding me!"

"Did you use a date rape drug on him, Princess?"

"NO! Oh my gosh, I cant DEAL with you right now." She pushed her plate of pancakes out from in front of her and threw her napkin onto the ground. "How about you just arrange for my DNA test, and then we will meet with Grace and discuss a settlement. I dont think you realize how just plum ignorant you are being right now."

"Miss Daisy, where are you going? Dont you want to look over Mrs. Yuss's testimony-"

The princess was about to explode, she turned around abruptly and screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHAT PART OF NO DOES YOUR INCONSIDERATE RUDE PREP SCHOOL ASS NOT UNDERSTAND?"

Sudddenly, something popped. Monty's eyes got huge and he began to stutter. "P-p-princess-"

"WHAT!"

"...Your water just broke."

**a/n: Oh no! Did the really just happen? :) Until next time, 333 miss mia**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: I just want to say upfront, I know nothing about the medical field. I probably didnt even spell the baby shot that makes you feel very very good right. But its alright. Dont laugh at my medication names, or my hospital terminology. Im clueless when it comes to that stuff! Anyways, enjoy the new episode of TRHOTMK!**

**Peach and Mario **

"Hey baby, are you feeling any better?" Mario crawled into bed beside his wife and rubbed the small of her back. She had locked herself inside the bedroom for hours now. Several photo albums lay open on the floor, the photos the were once inside scattered like snow.

"No Mario. Im not okay. I feel like I have lost a limb." She rolled over to face him and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I feel so bad about Apricots party. Was she upset?"

"Ha, when is Ape NOT upset? She understands baby."

"Whats she having?" Peach stood up beside the bed and let down her hair. She grabbed a nightie out of her dressor and began changing. "Oh please tell me its a little girl. We have so much little girl stuff in storage already.."

"Its a boy. Dont worry, Apricot isnt excited about it either. I kinda am though, a little grandson to raise hell. Teach him a few things about plumbing-"

"Dont think so. Doctor called me yesterday. I have an appointment tomorrow to see if the tumor has grown. I told him that my aches in my lower regions have increased and he said thats going to eventually get worse. I cant imagine it getting any worse." She put her hand on her stomach and winced. "Mario I want you to call up Sergio. See when the soonest he can drop by the castle."

Mario seemed puzzled. "Sergio, what on earth for?"

"I need to write my will."

**Back at Delfino Prison**

It had already been a month since Syrup and Pauline had been imprisoned, and a court date still had not been set. She was beginning to get worried. The detective had not been by in almost 2 weeks and she had heard nothing about her husband Wario.

She had began to take up painting to pass the time behind the bars. Her paintings were starting to get recognized amoung islanders, and many of the prison guards were purchasing them for friends and family. Usually the only visits she gets are people wanting to buy art, however today she got a visit from someone else.

"Captain Syrup, you have a visitor." The intercom boomed as two pianta guards opened the cell and escorted her to the interrogation room. This was not where visitors usually met.

"Hello there, Miss Syrup." A pretty dark haired female smiled from across the table. She reached out to shake her hand but drew back when she saw the cuffs.

"Im going to leave you two girls alone. Play nice." The guards left the room to supervise the conversation behind the glass.

The girl smiled and started over. "Hello there, Miss Syrup-"

"Its Mrs. Wario. Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Plum Petal, and I know we dont know eachother, but I think you may have some information that can help me." She reached into a breifcase and pulled out an 8x10. She layed it neat and flat on the tablem, facing Syrup, and slid it over to her. "Do you know this man?"

Syrup picked up the picture to closer observe it, but found it hard with the cuffs and layed it back down. "Looks like someone Ive seen before but I cant put a name to him." Plum pulled out a picture of Rosalina. "No, dont have the slightest clue about this girl. Whats this about anyways?"

Plum drew in a shaky breath before speaking. "Charlie Petal was my husband. He was a pro golfer that was murdered last week in a casino hotel room, here in Isle Delfino. The lady is Princess Rosalina Luma, the star princess who lives in Star Haven. Well, lived. She was murdered along with Charlie. Now, investigators say that both Charlie and Rosalina were into heavy heavy drugs. Rosalina prefered heroin as to Charlies cocaine. Rosalinas investigation is being handled with the Shiver City jurisdiction and has nothing to do with why I am here. It has been explained to me that you, along with 3 other people, ran a notorious coke cartel around these parts. I was just wondering if you knew anything about my husband."

"Look baby girl, I feel for you. I know it sucks and all, but I am the wrong person to be speaking to." She looked at the glass, hoping the guards and detectives were paying close attention. "Me and my best friend, Pauline, married these two goons because they had what we didnt have- money. They are the suckers that ran the drugs, we just kicked back and took the money that was coming in. Im not going to lie, Wario was the main man for Delfino. In the evidence for my case there is a black address book that he always called the bible. Had everybody he has ever sold to in it. Guarantee if you want to find your man look in there. But thats just supplying, cause we been in here for a month. So when it comes to the actual killing I cant help you." 

Plum wrote some notes down in her mini pad. "What are the names again of your partners? I may need to ask them the same questions."

"Im Captain Syrup Wario, Pauline, Wario my husband of course, and Waluigi. But be careful at what comes out of Wario and Wallys mouth. They snitched on me and Im one of them. They will try to eat you alive."

Plum thanked Syrup for her time and hurriedly gathered her things. As she was opening the door, Syrup stopped her. "Ma'am, Plum, if you dont mind me asking...how were these people murdered?"

Plum hesitated as tears started to build up in her eyes. "Rosalina was shot, twice. Um, once in the forhead and another thru her clinched teeth. Ive never seen so much blood in my life...Charlie was thought to have OD'd but turns out that he had a gunshot to the temple..." She trailed off.

"I dont mean to imply anthing here, but maybe she found out something about him that he didnt want YOU to find out, and after he shot her felt guilty-"

"My husband would NEVER take his own life! How dare you, of all people, even assume a thing like that." She wiped her tears before speaking again. "Thank you for your help, but we are done here."

**Back at the Mansion**

A thunderstorm was brewing outside as Luigi was busy painting the nursery in his mansion. Just a few finishing touches on the cribs and the masterpeice would be complete. He stopped for a moment to daydream about tucking in little Tulip and Cyprus, when the phone rang.

"Blessed phone," He mumbled as he walked to the receiver in the main hallway. "Hello, Luigi speaking? What? But she isnt due for another what month and a half? Oh my gosh...I live 15 hours away, and no planes are allowed inside Sarasaland...Im getting my things together now, and am getting on the next train to Sarasaland. Tell her I love her and be strong!" He slammed the phone on the receiver and ran to his bedroom.

A toad maid saw him panicking thru his room and stopped to ask what was the matter. "Master Luigi, what ever is the matter? You are throwing things everywhere." 

"Daisy is in um, um, labor. And Im 15 hours away from her. She will have our babies before I can get there to hold her hand! Help me pack, please! No wait, you call the depot in Toad Town and tell them I need one single one way ticket to Sarasaland. Express, first class, fewest stops they got available. Then have Kerry T. to call the florist and have 3 dozen roses in my train car when I get to the depot, and plenty of film and a camera man. I need someone to call Tayce and buy the freshest strawberry cake with creme icing that she has made today and have it waiting at the depot as well. Infact, just see if she can hop a train to Sarasaland with me, she is Daisys favorite cook and I will pay her TRIPLE what her restuarant makes in a month-"

"Master Luigi, take a breath, please. You are talking crazy foolishness right now. Pack your stuff, and I will have the ticket, roses, and cake waiting for you. I will call Tayce once everything else is taken care of and proposition her, then purchase her ticket accordingly. Im sure she will be honored."

Luigi took a deep breath and sat down on his bed. "Shew, what would I do without a maid like you?"

"I dont know, you would probably lose your mind."

**The Hospital**

"This is NOT where I wanted to deliver my children. Not in this desert hell hole." Daisy mumbled under her painful gasps as she was wheeled off the ambulance in a wheel chair and into the Sarasaland International and Domestic Hospital. "There isnt even any air conditioning in this place! You think I dont remember when mother was in here dying-" 

"Daisy, shut up. This place has been completely renovated since then. I promise you will have a freezing cold air conditioner when you step inside." Charles was trying to silence his complaining daughter. He turned red as he entered the ER, more so with Daisys screams from contractions.

"Get these DAMN things out of me!"

The news had already spread to reporters, who were lined up and down the walls of the ER. "King Charles, are you excited to become a grandfather? Do you feel its about time that Daisy had children of her own? Do you wish your wife could be here to see this?"

"Now is not the time for questions!" It was becoming difficult to push Daisy thru the crowd of newsmen. "Unless every one of you mucks want to lose your heads I suggest you make a path and let us through! Can you not see your princess is in pain?" Sure enough, a path cleared and they finally made it to the station desk. "Hello there my lovely, this is Princess Daisy incase you couldnt tell, theres been a change of plans in her birthplan. She was supposed to deliver in the Mushroom Kingdom where her husband is a citizen, but instead shes in labor early and we need to deliver here. I need your best doctor, please. And the best delivery room available."

"Our best OBGYN is on staff upstairs in the delivery wing. 10th floor. His names Wang T. Head on up and I will phone him to let him know you are on your way. Good luck Princess."

"Hello, Im Dr. Wang T. Im going to put Daisy in the main suite for her delivery. Looks just like a hotel room, she will be very comfortable. The MK Mercy Hospital has faxed me her file, and I see theres a problem with her birthplan..."

The nurses wheeled Daisy away and her father was left to answer any questions Wang had. "Well, whats the problem doc?"

"Shes down in here to receive the drug propfal isotomis, which is a very strong epiderhyl used in the delivery of twins. However, since you outlawed many experimental and hard drugs from clinics and hospitals last year, we are no longer allowed to carry this, or anyother epiderhyl. We cant give her novacaine or anesthesia because she will be asleep, and we can not deliver while she is sleeping."

"So what are you saying?"

"Princess Daisy of Sarasaland is going to have to deliver like the poor of this country. All natural. The pain of child birth is so severe that in many cases women have heart attacks and their bodys shut down from straining. But no worries, we will keep close eyes on her and feed her hydros to slow the pain." Wang walked into the room Daisy was in, leaving Charles to think about the stupidity of his ways.

"May I come in there?" He walked to the edge of the doorway just as Wang was about to shut the door.

"Its a health procedure that I follow not to let many people inside the room while the baby is being delivered. We do not want the baby to get sick. As the delivry progresses then I will allow you to enter only if you wear the necessary attire and a mouth shield. Understand?" Charles shook his head. "Alright then. I will keep you posted." Then the door shut.

"I love you Daisy May!" Charles wiped the sweat from his forehead and sat down in a chair. The scene made him think about when Daisy was being delivered, except that she wasnt delivered in a hospital bed, but rather a lush bed in the royal bedroom of their castle. However, his daydream was interrupted by a sudden change of atmosphere.

"Where is she? Where is Daisy!" The doors to the delivery wing slammed open and in waltzed Gene Yuss, the hearthrob of Sarasaland.

The entrance was so shattering that it made the king jump. "What? Gene, what on earth...You can not be seen here! Are you crazy?"

"And just why not Chuck? Where is she? If the broad is having MY children then I want to see her. What is wrong with that?"

"Theres media everywhere! Surrounding this hospital! You know the prosecution for your divorce would love to see this."

Gene chuckled to himself. "I know, I posed for the camera, even flipped the bird in a few of 'em. Now, I would like to see my baby mama." 

Charles smacked Gene in the side of the head with the magazine he was holding. He had had enough. "Daisy, PRINCESS Daisy to you my friend. And you do not know for sure if those prescious babies are yours or not. For all you know they can be-" 

"AaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHaaa!"

Charles and Gene both rushed inside the suite to see what was the matter with the princess. There was blood everywhere, and Dr Wang who was positioned between her legs, was covered from head to waist in blood. He just stood there with his arms open, confused. "I dont know what just happened, this has never happened before."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" Charles pushed Gene with an unintentional force that made him fall into the door. "Whats the matter with her?"

"Doctor," one of the nurses began, "her pulse is dropping rapidly! We need paddles! Somebody!"

"Daisy!" Gene ran over to her and held her hand, gently smacking at her face. "Stay with me, girl, please. Stay with me." He rubbed her hands and watched the heart monitor. "Have any of the twins made it out yet?"

"No. She was pushing, and I thought she was beginning to crown then all I saw was red. There is something else in there." He stuck his hand inside her and pressed, attempting to make the blood clot. "The bloods to thin, its not clotting. Where are those paddles!" 

"Right here, doc." Two male nurses came running in with the paddles, and immediately went to work on Daisy. But every clear was a fail, and her pulse didnt budge from the flat line. Charles and Gene both stepped back and went pale. It was if the room was silent. As the nurses were trying to jump start Daisy, Wang pulled out a surgical knife.

"Dont you cut up my daughter, have you lost your mind?" Charles attempted to grab the knife but Wang drew back.

"Those twins are going to drown in this blood, I have to get them out!" He sat down and cut Daisy from her...you know, all the way to the end of her...you know. He then placed one hand on her belly, and the other inside the large gap he had just made, and pushed down with all his might. Still the babies would not budge. He made one final attempt to save Daisys children, and cut her all the way across her bikini line and opened her up. It was this way, thru C Section, that Tulip Vyne Mario entered the world.

Charles eyes began to water at the sight of his beautiful granddaughter. He rushed to the naked, bloody child and swooped it up into his arms. One more to go. Five minutes later, covered in much more gook than his sister, Cyprus Charles Mario joined the crowd. Genes fatherly instinct kicked in and he hurriedly pulled of his white tshirt and wrapped the boy into it. He gave the child a swift pat on the butt to make him cry, and when he did the baby coughed up blood. His mothers.

"1...2...CLEAR!"

Daisy sat up with a gasp and began to cough heavily. Dazed and confused, she looked around for a moment. When she finally came to, she saw her father and Gene in front of her, holding her children, and she began to cry. "I dont remember having them! I didnt get to see anything."

"Oh Daisy, youre alive!" Charles handed the girl to Gene, who had no idea how to balance two newborn babies, and gave his daughter a huge kiss on the cheek. "They are beautiful! Here Gene, let her hold them." Gene handed them gently to Daisy, who was beginning to become very frail.

"Hi my little angels. Im your mommy, and it is nice to finally meet you!"

Curious, Dr. Wang stuck his hand back into Daisy to see if he could find the culprit of her bleeding. When he withdrew his hand, he almost vomited. He had never seen something like this before...

In the palm of his hand, no bigger than 5 inches, was an undeveloped fetus. Daisy had been carrying triplets, one of those being conceived in her fallopian tube, and tonight it had burst through her walls, wanting to join its brother and sister in the new world.

**a/n: Awwwww, little Tulip and Cyprus. How sweet! Now those babies can enjoy a mommy and daddy since Daisy came back from the dead. Wonder what it was like? Anyways, theres another MK girl about to deliver soon. Wonder if her delivery will be as dramatic as this one? Of course! If a grown woman has this terrible of a delivery you know a teenagers is going to be crazy. Stay tuned for more! xxoomiamiamia**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Long time no post, I know. Please dont hate me! Heres a short sweet update for all of you who may have forgotten whats going on in this series! Enjoy!**

Toad & Toadette

The sky was black as night for an afternoon, and Toad was fastening his best cuff links on his tux. It was the same one he wore on his wedding day. Toadette shriveled up her nose when he walked into the living room. Like usual, she was sitting in front of the TV. "Where are you going dressed up like that?"

Toad looked at her kind of puzzled as he grabbed his kart keys. "Are you being serious right now? Do you not remember what today is?"

Toadette scratched her head and looked at the ceiling for a moment. "Nope."

"Im heading to the castle to escort Mario and Peach to Charlie Petal's funeral. Dont you think you should attend this?"

"Nope." Her eyes didnt budge from the wedding show she was watching on TV. Her hair was still up in rollers.

"Well tomorrow is Rosalinas funeral in Shiver City...please tell me you are going to that one atleast? Come on Toadette, these are people that you came in contact with many times at the castle, and people that were very fond of you. You can atleast be respectful."

"Id rather go streaking in Rougeport." She turned the tv down and opened another bonbon. "Oh, by the way, I didnt tell you. You know that job I applied for a while ago?"

"...No..." 

"Ok well I applied to be the head stylist at the Sarasaland Castle. And I got a call back yesterday!" She jumped up and started clapping frantically. "Isnt that great?"

"Not really. Baby thats in another country. You live here, in the Mushroom Kingdom. Thats a 15 hour trip."

"Thats why Im going to stay there during the week and when I have special events to attend. Youre not happy."

"Yes, I am. Its just..cant you find something around here."

"No, actually I cant!" She stomped off towards the bedroom. "Why are you never happy for me? Are you jelous?"

Toad began laughing and opened the door. "Honey, you have to be something, for me to be jelous of you," and slammed the door behind him.

Toadette shrieked at the top of her lungs and threw the remote at the door. She couldnt believe she had married such an inconsiderate man. She picked up her phone and dialed her trusty friend, Katy.

"Katy T., First Secretary in Chief for the Sarasaland Palace...how may I help you?"

"Oh come on, really? First Secretary in Chief? What is that?"

"Oh, its you. What do you need? Im on the clock." Katy was frantically typing up a document and her tapping of keys could be heard on the other end. "And THAT is my new title, now that I have been promoted. Daisy had her bay-behs yesterday afternoon, by the way. They are gorgeous. Although Cyrpus's head looks a little lopsided. The little girl, Tulip Vyne, is beautiful though. Both have a full head of blonde hair. How does that happen? Well, apart from the obvious-"

"Katy, goodness, will you shut up!" Toadette rolled her eyes. "Im not interested in that slut. Theres a problem."

"...umk, problem with what?"

"Im addicted." 

This made Katys typing stop in its tracks. "Addicted? To wha-...oh no. No Toadette, you dont have to."

"Yes I do. Its the only way Katy. Oh my goodness, Poshley Heights is calling me! A lovely top floor penthouse in one of their elegant skyscrapers. You know Poshley is neautral now. All I need is the money..."

"Look, I cant talk about this while Im work. Our phones are tapped. Can I just call you when I get off?"

"By then it will be to late..."

Dial tone. Katy began to panic, "Toadette? Toadette, hello?"

**Charlie Petals Funeral in Bianco Hills**

"Thank you everbody, for joining us on this beautiful day to celebrate the life and death of our dear friend, Charlie Louis Petal." Toadsworth had been chosen as the honorable one to preside over the funeral. Toadsworth was always highly respected by the upper class of Toad Town, and spoke at many of their funerals. "I was speaking just the other day to this young man, and I asked him 'Charlie, where do you see your life in 5 years? ' and he told me 'I want to fix my marriage. Its broken, and I want to fix what me and Plum have. In five years, I want to have a baby. In five years, I want to be clean of my addictions. I want Plum to be the only one for me..." I never heard from him again." He stopped momentarily to wipe a tear from his eye. "This couple had a love so strong, that through all the ups and downs, death was the only thing that could seperate them."

Mario and Peach were sitting in the second row, directly behind Plum. Plum started bawling and Peach handed her a hankie. "It'll be alright sweetie, I promise. They will catch who did this." A very pregnant Apricot was seated beside her boyfriend, and was not feeling very well herself. Vinny was silent, couldnt believe that just a week earlier he made a visit to the driving range with Charlie, and talked about his upcoming tournament.

Plum made her way up to the podium to deliver her words for her husband. She couldnt look the crowd in the eye. "Every night I have lied awake and thought of the awful things that I have said to my husband. Things that seemed right at the moment, now they haunt me. Charlie was a wonderful man, the greatest. He was my first love, and my last. His choices were not in my favor but I loved him nonetheless, and I will continue to do so even now that he has gone." She turned to face his casket to deliver her final words. "Charlie, I will always love you. I will never forget you, no matter what. And I promise on my grave that I will never replace you." She kissed the casket lid and made her way back to her seat. Maple and Peach approached her with hugs.

"As this ceremony comes to an end, I would like to take a moment of silence, and ask that everyone stand to honor the passing of our dear friend. Thank you."

An after-funeral party was held in the backyard of Plums mansion. It was a private affair, with minimal attendance. A string quartet was playing softly in the background.

"Oh my goodness, you guys came! Thank you so much for dropping by!" Plum was making her rounds with the guests when she noticed the Mario family enter the back yard. "Hello, thanks you guys for coming by. I can not thank you enough, honestly. Charlie thought the world of you guys, especially you Vinny." 

"Sorry my parents couldnt be present, Daisy had her babys yesterday and Luigi is in Sarasaland with her."

"Its quite alright Vinny, I completely understand. Is she doing well-"

"Oooooooooooo my." Apricot let out a whimper and grabbed her tummy.

"You ok sweety?"

"Yeh, just a kick, I think."

"Uhm, yeh, anyways she is doing great. She kinda had a rough time delivering from what I heard but now she is doing great and will be leaving the hospital tomorrow. But she will probably be staying in Sarasaland for a while longer. Ape are you sure you are ok?"

Apricots face was beginning to show discomfort and her eyes began to water. Peach and Mario noticed this and looked at eachother. "Yes Vinny, Im fine."

Peach gave Plum a swift hug. "Maybe we should go sit down. Are you going to join us?"

"Ohhhhh. Vinny, can we leave?" Apricot dropped her clutch and fell almost to her knees. "Im really not feeling well."

**Sarasaland**

"Good morning baby. I brought you some real breakfast, not some of that hospital crap." Luigi swept into the hospital room with a doggy box of take out. Daisy was just waking up and rubbing the sleepy out of her eye.

"Thank you baby. When did you get here?"

"Last night, but you were out of it. Gene assured me that the delivery was succesful and that all was well with the babys. Can you believe I havent seen them yet?"

"Did you say Gene?" Daisy sat up and looked around her suite. "When, when did he leave?"

Luigi was taken back. "He left after I got here last night. Patted me on the back, said congrats and left. Why was he here anyways?"

"Just visiting."

"Gene Yuss...just visiting? Well, aside from that, you look beautiful baby." He kissed Daisy on the top of the head and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. "Your father is on his way back over here, and Tacy T will be in sometime tonight. I know how much you love her cooking, I had to rush her out here."

Daisy just stared at her reflection in the mirror hanging across from the bed. "So, would you like me to page the nurse to bring the twins up?"

"Actually, I have a better idea." Daisys father opened the door and sat down a huge teddy bear. "Why dont you go down to the baby wing and see them. Theyre sleeping and I would hate to wake them up to bring them up here." His stare at Luigi was enough to convince him to leave. As the door shut behind them, despair spread across her fathers face. "Daisy, Im afraid I have some bad news for you."

Daisy seemed puzzled. "Is it about the trial or something?"

"They want to start the trial, as soon as youre released from the hospital. So were looking at within the next few days."

"But Luigi is here! In Sarasaland! Can they not postpone it until next week? By then I can have him and the twins both gone. Father, you have to do something!" Daisy tried to stand up but fell back onto the bed. "This is my marriage!"

"No Daisy, this is eye for an eye."

**a/n: Looks like Daisys world is about to come crashing down! Sucks for her! Another very emotional funeral is next, plus a shocking doctors appointment. And will Apricot deliver soon? Check back soon!**

xoxomiaaa


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: Miss Mia is back! And better than ever! I cant believe it has been over a year since I last updated. Some crazy things have been happening, graduating high school and all, and now Im ready to write some more wonderful, dramatic chapters for the RHOTMK series. It is far from over! Im also working on a one shot for The Bacherlorette Game, two years in the making. So grab some popcorn, kick back, and let the show begin!**

The Castle

The rain was coming down hard in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Vinny was rubbing his precious Apricots feet. She was kicked back in a recliner in front of a fire in her bedroom. "Today was so sad, I feel so bad for Plum. I hope that never happens to us."

"Baby, everybody dies. Its just part of life. Some go before others. Unless we both die at the same time, one of us will have to go through the pain and suffering just like Plum." Apricot grasped her stomach again and let out a painful sigh. Vinny looked concerned. "Ape, are you sure you dont want to go to the doctor?"

"Im sure."

Mario and Peach had just arrived home. Toadsworth joined them in them foyer with two glasses of wine. "Watermelon wine, aged 35 years. Toad called and said he would be a few minutes late getting back, there has been some problems at the airport, with the rain and all."

Mario quickly swigged down his glass, but Peach was not in the mood. "No thanks Toadsworth, I think Im going to go lie down. Ive been so lightheaded today." She handed her coat to a maid toad and slowly proceeded up the main staircase to her room.

Toadsworth stared into space. "Shes getting worse. Sergio called early this morning, I didnt want to tell you because of the funeral today, but he said he can come by first thing in the morning. I penciled him in at 8:30am."

Mario's eyes were welling up. "8:30 may be pushing it, she has a 7:15 house call but Im sure you or Toad can keep him occupied if the appointment runs a little late." He sat down in the main foyer and started to remove his shoes. "I just never thought that this would happen to us. It makes me feel like Im helpless and I cant save my wife..."

A loud shriek was heard from upstairs and a maid toad frantically ran down the staircase, almost slipping a few times. "PEACH! PEACH! HELP!"

"Whats the matter?" Mario took off up the stairs as Vinny ran out across the upper hallway. "Whats wrong with Peach?"

The two ran into the bedroom, and found a lifeless princess laying face down on the floor. There was blood trickling down her legs and out of her ears. Mario began to freak out and shaking her. "PEACH! WAKE UP!" He slapped her and returned to shaking. "Vinny! Someone! Call 911!"

**Delfino Prison**

It had been almost two months since Syrup heard from her husband, so she was suprised when the guards told her that her husband Wario was coming to visit her. Out on bail, Wario had an awful lot of explaining to do.

Syrup had lost almost 20 pounds since the arrest and her prison uniform hung like a tent off of her. She had her hair in a high ponytail and was allowed to wear a bit of makeup just for today. She had written a ten page letter to give to him, that said everything that she was scared to say.

"Wow Syrup, you look nice." Wario was already seated at the table, wearing a suit and tie. His attorney, Sergio T, was seated right beside him. "Sergio, meet Syrup, my wife. Remember, shes the one I told you about operating the drug ring."

"Youre a liar. You know you are, otherwise you wouldnt have brought your attorney with you for support." Syrup shot Wario a mean look and returned to her speach. "Do you know Charlie Petal?"

Wario's face sank a little bit, and he looked swiftly at his attorney. "No, why whos that?"

"His wife Plum came by to talk to me a few weeks ago, she said that her husband was a heavy cocaine user and he was found dead in a casino near here. She thought maybe we knew something about what could have happened to him."

"I know Charlie Petal from watching him play golf, but thats a no brainer. Everybody knows him. Hes freaking famous."

Syrup sighed. "Look, this woman has been through hell the past few weeks. She deserves to know what happened to her husband. Now I know you dont care about me, but try to atleast have the human dignity to care for someone else. Please, just think about it. Now what did you need to see me for today?"

Sergio slammed his breifcase down on the table and pulled out a folder full of papers. "Mrs. Captain Syrup Wario, on behalf of Wario Wario, I need you to sign these divorce papers."

**Sarasaland**

Daisy's father had taken Luigi back to the castle with him, a favor that she could not possibly ever repay him for. It was her day to leave the hospital and with the trial about to start she needed somewhere to go. Her father had convinced Luigi to return to his mansion, explaining that the babys were staying in the NICU for about a month and he was sending Daisy to a spa retreat in Subcon. In reality, the trial was to begin the following Monday and Daisy needed Luigi out of the country until this was all over.

"Hi, this is Princess Daisy in room 302154, Delivery Recovery. Yes my driver is on his way, and Im going to need help with my bags. Yes C sections hurt and I need a wheel chair too. Thanks." She limped around, packing the rest of her belongings up and setting her luggage on the floor. The incisions on her body were killing her, but she couldnt take any medication because she was breast feeding.

"Hello Princess, how are you today." Three toad males came bouncing in, all wearing matching suits. "Were with the Sarasaland Taxi Service and are here to help you load your belongings." She had to leave in a Taxi to appear more discreet. He hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and she was wearing cotton pajamas from the hospital.

"Where to?" The driver had a thick desert accent and the car smelt like bad cologne.

"I need to be taken to The Arcadian of Sarasaland. My luggage needs to go back to the castle and the servants will hand you two steamer trunks that need to be brought to me. And, if you dont mind. Please keep this quiet." She slipped the cab driver a sack of coins.

That night she was having dinner in her room with her attorney. Room service at the Arcadian Sarasaland was exquisite.

"So, the babies are Gene's, the blood test came back from the hospital today and I picked it up on the way over here. I put a stop on the forwarding of these results to MK Mercy until after the trial. Now, Grace is going to argue that you ultimately ruined her marriage, which means that if it wasnt for your affair with her husband they wouldnt be getting a divorce. However, I have found proof that the marriage was on the rocks before you said the affiar started." He pulled out a binder and plopped it down on the bed infront of her. "This is a collection of emails that were exchanged between Grace and people such as Maple, Gene, and even the murdered Charlie Petal of Bianco Hills. All of these emails consist of conversations that clearly show that there was tension in the relationship before the party at your castle."

"Well, thats good. Hows your steak by the way?"

"Wonderful! Hows your salmon?"

"Delicious. Now I do have a question. Why am I being sued? Seems like it make more sense to sue Gene for all he has and use me as evidence and a key witness?" Daisy had been in law school once, but never graduated. She fell in love instead, and law was no longer important to her.

"Yes, and no. Not only can she sue Gene for violating his prenup, but also you for both criminal and civil charges. You are being sued for damages, which is civil court. She hasnt said anything yet, but theres a high possibility that she may sue you for criminal charges under Sarasaland Code 17845 section 4 _Theft of Spousal Relations_. Which carries a sentence of 5 years max in jail. Lets wish for the best."

Daisy was even more scared now. "Can we not just settle?"

"I wish, but Grace made it very clear in her filings that she was not open to any settlement offers."

Daisy stood up and walked to her window. The view of downtown was beautiful from her 78th floor suite. How did she go from being a beautiful princess to a common whore. "I think I need to tell Luigi whats going on."

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

The entire staff of doctors at MK Mercy West were all inside Princess Peach's room. They had never seen anything like what was happening to the princess, and were declaring her a medical mystery.

"The Royal Family of Princess Peach," Dr. Yang T. greeted Vinny, Apricot and Mario, in the waiting room of the 6th floor. "Peach is stable. Shes not bad, however shes not doing very good."

Mario seemed ticked off at that response. "What the hell does that mean? Shes either GOOD or BAD! You cant be both doctor!"

"I understand your frustration. Its a tricky situtation to explain, lets move into a conference room so we can have some privacy." The doctor noticed the cell phone cameras recording the party out the corner of his eye. Everyone sat down around a round table and Dr. Yang sat down in the middle of them. "Her tumor has completely filled her uterin cavity. Soon her belly will begin to grow as if she is pregnant, she already looks about 3 months. We cant operate because the tumor is solid rock. They are not usually hard, they tend to be mushy. This fact complicates things a tad bit. She is going to begin a lot of bleeding from here on out."

"Then what explains the ear bleeding? Is something wrong with my mothers brain?" Apricots voice was faint and tired.

"Thats the medical mystery. We ran scans of your mothers brain and found no growths or any traumas. Theres no explanation for that bleeding. We will be further researching the matter. However, I do need to ask you..." he knew this next subject was going to be difficult for the family. "..do you have a end of life plan set for Peach?"

The room went silent, and Apricot began to cry loudly at the thought of her mother not being there for the birth of her son. Mario shook his head while Vinny cupped his face in his hands.

"It may be a good idea to get one. With this kind of illness its hard to tell how much time, but I can tell you its not to far away. Peach is going to die unless a miracle happens. And as a doctor at MK Mercy West I want to make sure that her plans are carried out to the fullest extent. I understand that Sergio T is her attorney, however he has pulled out from his contract. He left me a voicemail when I tried to call him to get him here to document some kind of testament. My sister Nessa T. is a fine attorney that handles many affairs here at the hospital." He slid a business card over to Mario, who looked at it blankly. " I will leave you here to discuss her plans." He laid down a packet of paperwork in the middle of the table and left the room.

The three just looked at eachother. How were they supposed to plan the death of such a wonderul wife, mother, and heir to the thrown?

**a/n: All things must end. Its just part of life. Now this family must come together more than they ever had before. Rosalina's funeral kicks off the next episode and Plum finally finds some answeres to her husbands tragic death. Tune in for another update soon! And sorry, teen pregnancy and high school graduation really put me behind but I promise I will never leave you like that again!**

**xxoo Miss Mia Marie!**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: This chapter may be a little on the down low when it comes to the drama. But remember, everything happens for a reason, and the build up will be worth it. Has Mia ever let you down? Peach is on her death bed, Rosalina is about to have her funeral, and we may just get some answers on her and Charlies tragic murder. And whats up with the no reviews on the last chap? Thats so not like you guys! ;)**

**Shiver City**

Monday afternoon was exceptionally chilly. Yeh Shiver City is known for its heavy snowfalls and freezing temperatures, but today made every other day feel like summer.

The penguin mayor had the honors of directing Rosalinas funeral. Not very many people attended. The princess was a sort of recluse and her people felt like she wasnt even a princess to them. Maple was seated in the front row, wearing an all black pant suit and showing very minimal emotion. Since the death, she had been numb to everything around her. Plum sat beside her with her arm around her but Maple shrugged her off.

"Rosalina Luma was a unique young woman. Since she has been in power we have all seen the different ups and downs she has faced. We may not have agreed with all the choices she made, we are thankful that she knew what love was before her passing. Maple, would you like to say anything in honors of your loved one?"

Maple just sat there for a moment, staring straight ahead. Not even blinking. Plum gave her a gentle nudge and she slowly made her way to the podium. For a moment she just stood there, head down, caressing the sides of the podium. It took all her strength to deliver her eulogy. "Rosalina Haven Luma, the past few years have been the best of my life. I was raised in a household that said that winning tournaments and making millions of dollars was what should be of most importance to me. But you, Rosie, you showed me a side of life that I never saw before. One of love, and hope. People can run their mouths all they want, talking about how you were nothing but trash; a disgrace to their kingdom. Just because you liked to pose in certain magazines, party a certain way, and love a certain way. I love you, and the lumas love you. And dammit thats all the matters. You made me feel needed, and loved, and important. Nobody can ever take that away from me. I love you Rosalina, rest easy pretty girl."

The few people in attendance were taken back by her words. What if Maple was right? What if all their gossip was in vain? Rosalina was not well liked by her kingdom because she was a known party girl. She had been in and out of rehab several times and they were also not impressed with her centerfold days. Not to mention when she finally came out of the closet, oh boy did they take that as a slap in the face! But did it make her less royal? Less of a person? Now they had no princess, and the fate of their land was now up in the air.

"That was beautiful, Maple. I think it really got through to her people." Plum gave her friend a quick peck on the forehead.

In the very back row sat Toad and his wife Toadette. Through the whole funeral Toadette could not pry herself away from her cell phone. Toad put his hand over the phone and tried to get his wife to pay attention to the service. "Thats unbelieveably rude, Toadette. Especially since Rosalina was one of the only royals left that would have anything to do with you."

"So I baby sat those bratty star things a few times so she could go shoot up, big whoop. Oh yeh, and lets not also forget all the heroin she wanted me to always hide for her. When you play with fire guess what, you get burnt." She slapped Toads hand and returned to texting.

Toad couldnt believe her lately. "Wheres my wife?"

"Uhm, Im right here."

"No. You are not the sweet Toadette that I met at the castle. Running around the castle like a chicken with her head cut off, a clipboard in one hand, cell phone in the other. Frantically trying to get Princess Peach ready for her appearances. You are someone else. An evil, evil woman who has possessed my sweet wife!"

"Shhhh!" A guest in front of them turned around, giving them the classic fingers-to-the-lip sign that was internation for shut the heck up.

Toad lowered his voice a few notches, but did not lose his stern tone. "You can take that job in Sarasaland. Anything, if it gets you out of my sight."

**Surprising News for Captain Syrup**

Today was just like any other day for the captain. A visit in an interrogation room. The only time she left her cell was for a visitation. However today, she was looking forward to this one. It would get her thinking about something other than Wario and their pending divorce.

"Remember me?" The female pianta detective entered the room, all smiles. It had been a while since she had last visited Syrup. She was holding a thick folder and some pink paperwork of some sort.

"Finally you come back! They keep delaying my court date and wont tell me why. And my attorney wont answer my phone calls." A guard came and uncuffed Syrups hands and instead cuffed her feet to the chair. "Am I signing something?"

The pianta shrugged. "Kinda yes, kinda no. You're court date has been pushed back to 8 months-"

"WHAT? NO it hasnt. WHERE IS MY ATTORNEY!" Syrup pounded on the table and stood up, infuriated.

"Let me explain-"

"Look Rita, theres nothing to explain. You said you had something that could get me out. I hired you to do that and Ive been sitting here for almost two months! Im done with you."

Rita just smiled. "Guards, we're ready." Two burly pianta guards came and unlocked the cuffs around her ankles and stood back. Syrup was confused. _Is this a trap?_

"As I was _trying_ to say, you have been released under maximum police security to live with me and help find some people. Your court date is being pushed back in order to give time for these events to occur. I would advise you though, the court is more likely to rule in your favor if you cooperate."

**The Residence of Plum Petal at Bianco Hills**

The rain was pouring down at Plum's house, and the dark daylight made the house look even more empty. After Rosalina's funeral, Plum had brought Maple back to her house with her in hopes of taking her mind off Rosie, but instead Maple had shut herself up in one of the guest bedrooms and would not come out.

Vinny had come over to visit. He was pretty close to Charlie. Charlie was constantly trying to get Vinny to try out for the pro leagues, but he didnt have the confidence to. He had been taking lessons from Charlie since he could remember.

"Sorry the house is such a mess. Im trying to move back into the kingdom, but the agent Im listing the house with is useless. I cant move until this thing sells." Plum was leading Vinny into the dining room for some late lunch. Boxes were stacked everywhere and odd and ends were scattered.

"I dont mind. A little mess never hurt anybody." He took a seat at the bar and Plum disappeared into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes late with some tea.

"Hope you dont mind, the casserole has a few minutes left." She sat to the left of him, closer to the kitchen. "So I head your future mother-in-law is in the hospital. She alright?"

Vinny shrugged. "I dont really know, she looks pretty bad. And with it this close to Apricot having her baby-" Just then the phone started to ring. "Mrs. Petal I can wait until you answer that, may be your agent."

Plum walked into the foyer to the phone. "Hello. Yes, this is her...what? No no no, thats fine! Oh sure! Uhm, tomorrow is perfect! Thank you so much! Buh-bye." Plum let out a huge victory cry, and Vinny came in to check on her.

"You alright? The house sell?"

"No even better! They found some information out about who killed my husband!"

**a/n: Maybe they will finally catch the no good scum that killed Charlie and Rosalina, and bring them to justice. Sorry for the lite drama, but good things come to those who wait! R&R and check back soon for the next update!**

**xoxoxoxox miamiamia**


End file.
